The Heartfilia Family
by FTNarutoFan100
Summary: Summary- 7 kids 2 parents One big family that causes a lot of problems each day they wake up. Shipping not known yet. And yes they still have their magic powers. But not everybody in the family is a celestial wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- 7 kids + 2 parents = One big family that causes a lot of problems each day they wake up. Shipping not known yet. And yes they still have their magic powers. But not everybody in the family is a celestial wizard.

This random idea was in my dream and usually I don't take my dreams and post them but I have high hopes for this one! So welcome to: The Heartfilia Family!

Just then Layla Heartfilia's water broke. "JUDE!" Screamed Layla Heartfilia. Jude Heartfilia, Layla's Husband, and 5 other young kids came running into Layla's room. "My water broke." Was the only three words that Layla said to make 5 young kids bring in bright smiles and Jude Heartfilia almost have a heart attack. Jude took his 5 kids and wife to the E.R. After a few hours the 5 kids and Jude was able to go into Layla's hospital room.

Everybody smiled at two baby girls laying so silently in Layla's hands. One of the babies woke up and looked at the oldest kid of the 5 kids. Her eyes sparkled like the sun. The oldest kid noticed this. "Jade." Is all the boy said. "What did you say?" Layla asked. "The one that just opened her eyes. Her name should be Jade. It resembles to Jayden's (the second oldest) and father's name but her eyes are as bright as a jade the color of an emerald-green. It's very beautiful just like mother so her name should be Jade." The oldest child said.

Everybody stared at the oldest child with surprise. He gave a perfect explanation in detail of why she should be named jade off the top of his head. "Of course her name will be Jade and since you picked Jade's name Jayden, Lola, Levi and Lily get to pick the other girl's name." Layla said. "LUCY!" They all yelled in unison. Jude and Layla fully agreed on that because they wanted her to be named that too. They were hoping for it to be girl. So they thought ahead of time and they all decided to call her Lucy. Growing up as child was fun for Jade and Lucy. Jade always hung out with James her oldest brother.

James was the oldest, 13 (this is in X777), Magic: Satan Soul. Jayden is the second oldest. He is 11 years old and his magic is 1st generation water dragon slayer. Lola the 3rd child is a girl and she is 9 years old and her magic is Human Subordination Magic. Levi and Lily were the second youngest and twins. They are 7 years old. Levi is a boy and Lily is a girl. They are 2nd generation ice dragon slayers. Jade and Lucy's magic is still unknown because they are only 2.

On Jade and Lucy's 3rd birthday Jade and Lucy never saw each other again. Layla thought it was best to take Jade to the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, so Igneel can teach her magic. On July 7, X777 Layla Heartfilia opened the Eclipse Gate and to send warriors into the future to defeat Acnologia. The one feared by all. Even though Jade wasn't one of the chosen children from about 400 years ago Igneel still trained her once he got to Layla's Era. Jade never really played with her other siblings other than Lucy and James. If she didn't play with them she would sleep or eat. But when Jade was never seen again everything changed.

The kids other than James, Jayden, and Lucy thought that since their mom was sorry worried about Jade that she died when she actually died from poor health. When Layla died Jude neglected all of his responsibilities as a father. He never had time for his children. James ended up taking care of all of his younger siblings except Jade of course. Lucy always tried to run away from the hellhole she was living in. Her twin sister was nowhere to be found, her mother died, and she had a father who didn't even act like a parent. Around the time Lucy and Jade turned 17 they both headed towards Fairy Tail Igneel told Jade about the plan. He told her that she should go back to Hargeon in Fiore because he will store the rest of his magic inside of her and Natsu Dragneel.

Jade went back to Hargeon only to look for her family and Natsu Dragneel. Once Jade got to Hargeon there was a lot of ruckus the night she got there. There was one bright light that looked like a flame. She recognized the flame. It was the same type of flame that her and Igneel used. It was then that she realized that she had found Natsu Dragneel right off the bat. "He is one badass. Igneel raised us both well." Jade said under her breath.

After Natsu got done beating up some bad guys him and Lucy started running away from the army. Jade saw this and smirked. "So you finally got what you wanted huh?" Jade said in a happy tone. She watched as Lucy got a house that same night. Even though Jade didn't have a house she did have somewhere to lay her head. She slept on the roof of Lucy's house. Jade's stealth and agility is off the charts. In the morning just as Lucy was headed to her door to go to Fairy Tail to become a new member. Jade jumped down from her roof just in time for Lucy to open her door.

They both stood shocked. Jade knew who was behind her but Lucy didn't know who the hooded lady with blonde hair was that jumped off of her roof was. "What's up with all the ruckus Luce?" Natsu said as he arose from Lucy's bed sheets. Lucy and Jade both turned around to see Natsu coming out of her sheets. "NATSU?!" They both yelled in unison. "Am I still sleep or are there 2 Luces?" Natsu asked. Jade took off her hoodie. Lucy slowly turned around to face Jade. "No. I'm Jade Heartfilia her twin sister."

"You have a twin sister?!" Natsu yelled waking up the whole block. Lucy didn't even answer she just stood there shocked looking at her twin sister's face. Lucy walked up getting ready to slap Jade but Jade grabbed her hand and twisted it. "Look I know you want to slap me for leaving you. I know mom is dead and dad got issues but we have siblings. Stop acting childish. We are 17 so act mature like how you should be. Remind you this is only self defense and you can't report me for this." Jade said as she looked into Lucy's brown eyes with her jade green eyes.

Tears started to fall down from Lucy's eyes. As Jade let go of Lucy's hand Lucy walked slowly towards Jade and held her in a heartbreaking hug. Lucy was so happy that Jade was back but sad that she was gone so long. Natsu just sat there dumbfounded. But then a question popped in his head and said only a few words. "Yo, blondie with the pink highlight." Natsu said. Jade and Lucy stopped hugging and looked at Natsu. "My name is Jade and what Natsu?" Jade said. "How do you know me?" Natsu asked

"Ok. How do I say this. Your my brother from another mother." Jade said as she walked inside of Lucy's house and sat on her bed. She felt something squishy. She got up and found a blue cat that she sat on. Jade picked up the cat and set happy on her lap and sat back down. Lucy and Natsu was looking confused. Jade started stroking the blue cat's fur. "Are you a cute handsome cat?!" Jade said. "Aye!" Happy said with a kawaii smile. "WHAT?!" Both Natsu and Lucy yelled. "My name is happy. Jade your nice unlike your sister. She always yell at me and say "shut it cat!" it's really mean!" Happy said with fake tears.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy said in an angry voice. "Aww it's ok Happy. Natsu and I are here for you from my mean sister." Jade said as she hugged the cat. Natsu was just smiling at Jade. "Why do you remind me of my father?" Natsu asked Jade. "Because from the time since I was three Igneel raised me. He disappeared on us but after he left I continued training without him but you went to FairyTail. You don't remember me but you was the one who put this pink highlight in my hair." Jade said stroking happy's fur. "Mom thought it was best way for me to get stronger." Jade said.

Everything was finally understood between the three. "Wait people did you forget that we have school?!" Lucy said. "Fairy Tail has a school?" Jade asked. "Yeah it's that big building beside it." Lucy answered Jade. "Well let me get dressed and we can enroll me and go to school." Jade said. Everything happened so quickly. It was kind of mind blowing. They guess. After Natsu made Lucy's bed up, Lucy helped Jade pick out an outfit they headed to Fairy Tail high.

The next chapter will be a timeskip to after the guild have Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy as new members and classmates. Next chapter will be out soon sorry I didn't post all week I was busy with doing my YouTube channel. So stay tune.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary- 7 kids + 2 parents = One big family that causes a lot of problems each day they wake up. Shipping not known yet. And yes they still have their magic powers. But not everybody in the family is a celestial wizard. _

_Announcement- Testing is coming soon so I'm studying more so I won't post as fast as I use to but I'll try to get chapters out for this and the Natsumi Uzumaki S Class series._

Previously

Everything was finally understood between the three. "Wait people did you forget that we have school?!" Lucy said. "Fairy Tail has a school?" Jade asked. "Yeah it's that big building beside it." Lucy answered Jade. "Well let me get dressed and we can enroll me and go to school." Jade said. Everything happened so quickly. It was kind of mind blowing. They guess. After Natsu made Lucy's bed up, Lucy helped Jade pick out an outfit then headed to Fairy Tail high.

The next chapter will be a timeskip to after the guild have Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy as new members and classmates.

Now

Jade has just woke up and gotten in the bathtub. Lucy woke up right after her she joined Jade in the bathtub. "This reminds me of how we used to be. I used play with the toys while you just sat and watched me." Lucy said. "I was never really an attention seeker like most kids our age back then. I didn't care for toys I just wanted you, Jayden, and James. Speaking of which where are they?" Jade asked. "I don't know. They said they was gonna visit me soon. But they don't know that your here. It's a surprise." Lucy said back. "Oh ok. Well let's get dressed before we're late." Jade said standing up out of the bathtub.

After they were done getting dressed they headed to Fairy Tail High. They chatted about how much muscle Jayden, James, and Levi has now. "James is packed with a 8 pack. If he wasn't my brother I'd date him." Lucy said with a laugh. Jade laughed with her. "What about Jayden?" Jade asked. "Simple. 6 pack. It's not much for his age but at least he got something." Lucy said with a wink. "Heh. I guess. What about Levi?" Jade asked. "He is catching up to Jayden. He has been working out a lot lately. He is on his way to a 6 pack but for now he has a 4 pack." Lucy tells jade.

"What about you?" Jade asked. "I barely got abs. How about you miss I want to get exercise!" Lucy said with a small laugh. Jade laughed with her again. "I got that big 16 pack!" Jade said laughing. They both laughed. "I'm just kidding. I got a rock solid 8 pack. I'm just like that." Jade said as the two girls finally reached their high school. "Let's get to class before we're late." Lucy said as a reminder. "Yeah I remember last time…" Jade said as they thought back.

About a month ago

Natsu had dropped by their house to walk with them to school. "Hiya Lucy and Jade." Natsu said as he climbed through the window. "They had just got out the bathtub he was lucky they had on towels. Lucy did a good old Lucy kick on him while jade beat him to a pulp afterwards. "Stop "dropping in" it's called breaking and entering! You lucky I haven't called the cops yet!" Lucy complained. Natsu started rubbing his head. Then he got back up on his feet. "We have got to spar sometime Jade." Natsu said.

"Anytime. Let's see what Igneel taught you." Jade said with a smirk. "Fine then. After you guys get dressed! Deal?" Natsu said. "Deal!" Jade agreed. After they got dress they headed off towards the forest. Lucy stayed a good distance away but close enough to see. "This better be good over here wasting my time." Lucy mumbled. "You ready Natsu?!" Jade yelled. "You bet Jade!" Natsu yelled back. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu said going in for the kill. Jade dodged his attack. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Jade yelled as she roared. Natsu dodged that. "They said spar. This is magic not hand to hand combat. Somehow I knew this was going to happen." Lucy complained.

The two dragon slayers continues fighting. They switched from hand to hand combat to magic then back again. By the time it was midday both Jade and Natsu was tired. "You can keep going for a while!" Natsu said resting on the grass. "You too!" Jade said looking up at the sky laying down too. "Let's do this again sometime." Natsu said as he gave a foxy smile. Jade sat up, saw his smile, and blushed a little. "Sure. Brother from another mother." Jade said as she winked. Natsu blushed a little too. They helped each other up then walked over to a sleeping Lucy.

Jade and Natsu was about to pick her up to carry her home until she woke up. "We have school! You idiots!" Lucy yelled as she stood up. "Race ya!" Jade said getting a head start. "Hey no fair you got a head start!" Lucy yelled running with Natsu after Jade. Jade made it all the way to the school. About five minutes later Lucy and Natsu got there. "What did Igneel teach you?!" Natsu asked breathing hard. "I trained my agility on my own. After he left." Jade said. The three laughed. They walked into the school just in time for the lunch bell to ring. "At least we made it to lunch!" Jade said smiling.

"That's good! I could eat a buffet after that sparring match. Somebody came up from behind Natsu and put a arm around his neck bringing him down. "How about you spar with me later Jade!" Gray said. "Sure! We could do it after school." Jade said with a wink. Gray blushed a little. "Sure!" Gray said letting go of Natsu. "Sup charcoal brain." Gray said looking at Natsu. "Hey Lu-Chan!" Levy said walking up to them. "Hey Levy-Chan. Any new books?" Lucy asked. Levy and Lucy continued talking about books.

Gray and Natsu started fighting like usual and Jade leaned up against the wall listening to music like always. Somebody tall walked up to her. "Wassup blondie." Gajeel said as he leaned against the wall beside her. Jade didn't hear him and kept her eyes closed. Gajeel got a little pissed. He took Jade's headphones off her head then put it on his ears. "R&B huh?" Gajeel said looking down at Jade. "Give me my headphones back!" Jade said looking up at Gajeel. "Nope." Gajeel said as he took the headphones and held it up in the air.

Jade got mad. She punched Gajeel in the face a couple times then he finally fell. "The bigger they is the harder they fall." Jade said as she put her headphones back on. Gajeel got back up and pulled Jade off into the library. Levy and Lucy saw this and followed them. Jade took off her headphones. "Sorry about that." Jade said touching Gajeel's face. "It's ok Jade." Gajeel said. They sat down at a table. Nobody was in the library. "I was just trying to play the character I usually be. But with you around I act totally different." Jade said playing with Gajeel's hair.

"It's ok babe." Gajeel said. In a hidden spot Levy was hearing this. Tears started rolling down her eyes. Levy tried to not whimper. It was the quietest whimper ever. Gajeel couldn't hear it but Jade sure could. Gajeel kisses Jade in the lips. Gajeel got out of his seat. "Let's go before anybody catches us." Gajeel says walking away. Jade stops him and pulls him back to his seat. "What was that about?!" Gajeel said. "Why do you want to keep our dating a secret?" Jade asked. In another hidden spot was Gray and Natsu quietly listening.

"How do you think our friends would act? Especially Bunny girl, Shrimp, Salamander, and Icy. Don't even get me started on Ezra." Gajeel started. "So what?!" Jade yelled as she stood up. "What if they do find out?! I know you love Levy! I respect that. She is a nice, smart, and beautiful girl. But why keep it a secret?!" Jade said getting more pissed. "Listen I didn't mean to-" Gajeel started but was cut off. "You didn't mean to what?! Date me, say you love me, but you love somebody else, then keep it a secret from me and everybody else?! If you haven't notice Lucy, Levy, Gray, and Natsu are here and they are listening!" Jade said pointing to the spots where they are hiding.

"Is this true?" Gajeel asked. "Bring yourselves out!" Jade demanded. All four of them came out in fear of Jade's rage and what Gajeel was gonna do to them. "We didn't hear much." Gray said lying. "What you mean? We heard their whole conversation!" Natsu said dumbfounded. "Don't you dare start an argument right now!" Jade said with beady eyes looking at them. "We won't Jade." They said in unison. "Good luck hiding it now. I'm breaking up with you." Jade said as she started crying and running out the room.

"Levy…" Lucy said looking at her. "It's fine. Just go. I'm ok." Levy said smiling at Lucy. "Your the best friend any girl could ask for!" Lucy said running for Jade. "We are going after Lucy and Jade." Gray and Natsu said in unison. "I'm going to deal with you two later!" Gajeel said glaring at them as they ran out the library. "Come here." Gajeel demanded but not in a mean tone to Levy. Levy walked towards Gajeel and sat in front of him. "Listen I'm sorry for not telling you it's just that-" Gajeel got cut off by a kiss from Levy. (YASS GALE OR GAJEVY IS HAPPENING!)

"Accept that as my apology." Levy said blushing red. "Ok shrimp. Do you wanna go out-" Gajeel got cut off. "Just say yes already. You two was meant for each other." Jade said at the door crying but smiling. Gajeel and Levy looked at Jade with sadness. "Are you sure Jade? I don't want to be a boyfriend stealer." Levy asked. "It's ok. I broke up with him. I can find somebody new. I don't think better but new and refreshing." Jade said smiling still. "Ok… then yes. I'll be your girlfriend." Levy said.

Back to the present day

"That was a heartbreaking day." Jade said frowning. "Hey it's ok. You can have somebody new. There is Gray or Natsu. Or any other boy would like you. Your beautiful just like me." Lucy said laughing. "Yeah sure." Jade said as they started walking in the building. They got treated heys and wassups by couples and their friends. "Hey guys!" GAJEVY said. "I have to go. I'm sorry… it has nothing to do with GAJEVY! But I have to go!" Jade said walking away then running away into the music room. Jade shut the door closed. "This is the music room?" Jade asked.

"Yeah it is." Said a boy's voice. "Who are you? I never seen you around here." Jade said curiously. "My name is Deku Mason Hatsumei." Deku said turning around. He has short black hair, ocean blue eyes, a heart tattoo on his cheek, and his clothes constantly changes every day. "I'm Jade Heartfilia. My magic is Dragon Slayer Magic. You?" Jade said. "I have long hair." Deku said smiling. "Wait what?! You have short hair." Jade said back confused. "I can make my hair long. Then I can manipulate my long hair to do anything. Get me a drink, wash itself, get things, fight with it, and even more." Deku said after thinking.

"That's cool! So do you play a instrument or…" Jade trailed off. "I play guitar. Why is you here if it's ok that I ask." Deku said curious. "I was running away from my ex and his new girlfriend. Then I ran into a random which apparently is the music room and I meet you." Jade concludes. "Did he break your heart?" Deku asked sadly. "No. He wanted to keep us a secret. But when we started talking about it… our friends were there listening even the girl he liked while he was dating me was there. I broke up with him because he told me he loved me but he lied. He loved Levy McGarden. He didn't want her to find out so he kept us a secret." Jade explained.

"Don't Levy go out with Gajeel Redfox?" Deku asked. "Yep. My ex is Gajeel. You'd think he is so big and tough but he is a softy up under all that metal." Jade said as she smirked to herself. "Wow. I would have never expected that." Deku said. Jade nodded her head. "Hey can you sing?" Deku asked. "I'm not that good of a singer. I actually never tried." Jade answers. "Well let out your feelings and put it into a song. The more emotional the better you feel letting it out." Deku said. "I guess I can try. Never know until you try it is what people say." Jade said smiling. "Well then grab and mic and let's get to singing!" Deku said with a bright smile. "Yeah." Jade said blushing a little. "Let's do this!" Jade said excitingly with a foxy grin. Deku blushed a little. Jade went and grabbed a mic then she went and turned a beat on. Deku went and grabbed a mic and sat next to Jade.

_You don't own me_

_You don't own me_

Jade sang as the beat went on. People heard sound going on in the music room so they peeked in from the window going unnoticed. Jade heard them but was too busy having fun with Deku to pay attention.

_Woah, let's go  
But I'm Gerald and I can always have just what I want  
She's that baddest I would love to flaunt  
Take her shopping, you know Yves Saint Laurent  
But nope, she ain't with it though  
All because she got her own dough  
Boss bossed if you don't know  
She could never ever be a broke hoe…_

Deku rapped. He is a singer and rapper. But he mostly raps. Deku and Jade laughed having too much fun to notice the noise of pushing and people coming from outside the room. Jade's friends were pushing their way to the front of the crowd to go see what everybody was looking at. Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and a man in his late 20s was looking through the door. Some surprised and some angry, the boys were mad but the girls were surprised and had a new ship. Everybody in the school mainly shipped Jade with Natsu or Jade with Gray because they always hang out a lot.

_You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys_

_Don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say  
Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display_

_You don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me  
Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay_

_Don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say  
Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display_

Deku blushed a little more. The man in his late 20s, Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu was all mad. They took notice of how Deku blushed. They all were amazed that Jade could sing so well but that boy blushing at their dear Jade. Was enough for them to kill him.

_R-r-r-really though, honestly  
I get bored of basic bitches  
She's the baddest, straight up vicious, texting her asking her  
If she's alone and if she'd sent some pictures, she said no (what)  
Well goddamn, she said come over and see it for yourself  
Never asking for your help, independent woman  
She ain't for the shelf  
No, she's the one  
Smoke with her till the weed is gone  
Stayin' up until we see the sun  
Baddest ever, I swear she do it better than I've ever seen it done  
Never borrow, she ain't ever loan  
That's when she told me she ain't never ever ever ever gonna be owned_

Deku came back at her with a quick verse. The song was almost over and Erza wasn't having a hard time holding back the man in his late 20s, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray. Erza just had to hold them back until the song was done then she would let them free and they could pay Jade and the mysterious boy a "little visit" with their friends. All of a sudden Juvia comes up and started bother Gray. "Come on Gray-Sama my love rival don't need you attention!" Juvia said trying to pull him never gave up he wanted to have a "little chat" with the new dude.

_I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you  
I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please_

_Hey hey (you don't own me) oh, no  
Oh no no  
Hey no no no  
Don't you, don't  
You don't own me  
Na na na na  
You don't own me (easy)  
You don't own me_

The song finally ended. Deku and Jade was laughing and smiling together. Talking about how good they sound together. "You sounded amazing!" Deku complimented Jade. "Thanks! Your a fast and great rapper yourself!" Jade said back to Deku. "How about I sing and you rap this time?" Deku asked as he headed towards the beat maker. "I would love that!" Jade said with a sparkling smile at the end. Erza let the boys past and the boys busted through the door.

"Step away from Jade!" They all yelled. "What are you people doing here? Who is that man?!" Deku said as he pointed towards the man in his late 20s. "Yeah who are you?!" The rest of boys said. Jade was still frozen after she first took a look at the man's face. "Oh sorry for not introducing myself. Where are my manners. My name is James Heartfilia. That's my little sister you was singing with!" James said having a mood swing.

Jade smiles big and bright everybody looked at her even the people outside of the room looked. It was so bright and beautiful. Everybody blushed even the girls. Jade has to cutest smile anybody had ever seen. Jade jumped up and tackles her older brother in a hug. "Onii-Chan!" Jade screamed. Everybody looked at the 17 year old girl who started acted like a 5 year old. "Onii-Chan?!" Lucy said walking into the door.

Lucy tackles James too and the twins loved their oldest brother. "Hey I'm here too." A man in his late 20s said coming into the door. "Oh hey Jayden!" Jade and Lucy said in unison sitting on top of James. "He gets a big hug tackle while I get a "Oh hey Jayden!". Wow some sort of sisters." Jayden complained. "Oh relax Jay. Everybody already knew my favorite sibling is James, then Lucy, then you. I never really liked Lily, Levi, and Lola. They were annoying." Jade said.

"Sorry to break up the family reunion but the bell is gonna ring soon." Levy said walking into the music room. Jade quickly hides behind James. "I can still see you Jade." Levy said staring right at her. "Gotta go!" Jade said running out of the room. James pulls Jade back down to the floor. "As your teacher I will mark you as present. You, metal dude, and a few others can talk this out. You know how long you can hold a grudge." James said getting himself up.

"Leave here without figuring this out you know what happens." James says as he exits the room pulling his other students with him. The bell rung and students started going to their classes. Only Jade, Lucy, Deku, Jayden, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Mirajane stayed in the room. Jayden locks the door so nobody could get out or in and put a water protection seal all around the room so nobody could break in or out. "Now for this period I will be your teacher. You guys are gonna tell me what happened and why is this going on." Jayden stated.

Everybody grabbed a chair and sat in a circle. "I feel like a little kid again." Jade said pouting. "How about you quit pouting and tell me what happened Jade. Don't make me say your full name!" Jayden threatens. "You wouldn't dare!" Jade said with beady eyes. "Jade Fairy Tail Heartfilia." Jayden said slowly. Everybody stared at Jade except for Lucy. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Jade yelled as she attacks Jayden. "Water Dragon Roar!" Jayden yelled back as he attacks Jade's attack. The room started to cover in steam.

After Jayden could see clearly he noticed Jade wasn't in front of him. He turned around and it was too late. "Ice Dragon Roar!" Jade yelled as she threw an ice attack at Jayden. He went flying to the other side of the room. "I'm lucky that my seal is here." Jayden said picking himself up slowly. "You learned that from Levi and Lily. Didn't you?" Lucy asked. "Maybe. I know I dislike them but I can't hate my siblings." Jade said sitting down. "Anyways. Are you gonna come sit down so I can share what happened." Jade asked looking back at Jayden.

"Y-Yeah sure." Jayden limped toward his seat. "First your weak. Build your body more. I trained harder than you. You can't let a girl beat you especially if it's me. Your LITTLE sister." Jade said closing her eyes. "Just tell me what this is about ok!" Jayden yelled at Jade. "Fine. Gajeel wanted to keep us a secret. But when we started talking about it… our friends were there listening even the girl he liked while he was dating me was there. I broke up with him because he told me he loved me but he lied. He loved Levy McGarden. He didn't want her to find out so he kept us a secret." Jade explained.

"Who is Gajeel?" Jayden asked a little bit pissed. Gajeel looked at Jayden with a pissed face too. "The fuck?! Why would you lie to her?! If you really loved her you would have known that she is sensitive when it comes to love. She can't even love because she loves too hard then you break her heart and that can ruin her for years! You dumbass kid. Use the word "love" carefully it might get you in trouble with the wrong people!" Jayden yelled at Gajeel. "Listen stain, I can't say I love Jade because I don't love her. I love Levy. Now can you get off my case?!" Gajeel said in a grumpy voice.

"That's sweet but… she needs to know the truth…" Levy said. "I'm not going to tell her the truth. It's your fault for not being a good friend." Gajeel grunted. "You asked me out! I liked you how was I supposed to say no. I didn't even know that was going on…" Levy said back with an attitude. "Just tell me what the fuck happened!" Jade yelled having red eyes instead of emerald-green. "Jade, calm down." Lucy said calmly. "No Lucy. You was not the one who dumped the one you loved so you could be a good friend." Jade said glaring at Lucy then Gajeel.

"Just tell her already got damn it!" Gajeel yelled at Levy. Jade got up and slapped Gajeel on the face. "If you loved her you wouldn't yell at her like that. Now tell me what happened! NOW!" Jade said in a scary voice. Gajeel slowly turned his head around to face Jade. His eyes landed on what was in front of him. It was large breast. "Hey eyes up here!" Jade said pulling his chin up so he can see her face. "If you wanna know So got damn badly then I'll tell. But you ain't gonna like it!" Gajeel said. "The worse it is the more I beat you up." Jade said with an evil smirk on her face.

_That's it for now. I wrote 4188 words. I think I wrote enough. If you wanna know what Deku Mason Hatsumei looks like then go on my YouTube channel. It's called Ninja Gacha Boii The video will come out soon. 3/30/19 is when it comes out. Have a nice weekend and get ready for testing because I will not post as much because of testing. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I know I left with a cliffhanger but anyways let's get with the story because I hope you are waiting for the rest! Sorry for posting late._

_**Chapter 3: The Hard Facts**_

Previously

"Just tell her already got damn it!" Gajeel yelled at Levy. Jade got up and slapped Gajeel on the face. "If you loved her you wouldn't yell at her like that. Now tell me what happened! NOW!" Jade said in a scary voice. Gajeel slowly turned his head around to face Jade. His eyes landed on what was in front of him. It was large breast. "Hey eyes up here!" Jade said pulling his chin up so he can see her face. "If you wanna know so got damn badly then I'll tell. But you ain't gonna like it!" Gajeel said. "The worse it is the more I beat you up." Jade said with an evil smirk on her face.

Now

Everybody readied their hands to blow magic at Jade to protect Gajeel from her terror. "Fine…" Levy told everybody. "I want to be a good friend and tell her the truth. Please everybody just calm down." Levy said calmly. Natsumi sat on her brother's lap like she used to do when she was younger and everybody calmed down. "Ok-" "You don't have to tell her." Gajeel said as he interrupted her: "Yes I do. You wasn't a good boyfriend to her." Levy said as she looked at Gajeel.

"Yeah I wasn't but I am to you." Gajeel said. "Don't make it worse you pig." Jade said as she gave a death glare to Gajeel. "Fine but I ain't letting no girl hit me." Gajeel said closing his eyes. 'Ok. I got this. All I have to do is tell her that her ex cheated on her with me while I didn't know he was with her. That's all I got to say!' Levy thought. "Gajeel was-" Jade closed Levy's mouth. She lifted her head to her head so that they would be only a few inches away.

Everybody blankly stared at the two. Levy was gazing into Jade's eyes while blushing. "Don't worry. You have been through enough with keeping your little secret." Jade said softly. Everybody blushed including Jayden and Lucy. "Since when was she all that with the ladies and the boys?!" Natsu asked Gray. "I don't know but I like it." Gray told Natsu back. "Why the fuck am I blushing?!" Gajeel asked as he got up from his seat and headed for the door.

Jade ran her fastest towards the door and stopped Gajeel from leaving. It was like she disappeared and reappeared in a blink of an eye. Gajeel pivoted his foot back as he saw Jade appear before him. "Jayden's water barrier will stop you from leaving this room." Jade said as she put one of her hands on her hip and left the other arm hanging. She leaned to the side. "Iron can't fight water you dumbass. But fire can and that just proves that Natsu is better than you." Jade said with a smirk.

"I bet he would be a better boyfriend too!" Jade said as she winked at Natsu. He then blushed a little as he gave a handsome but toothy grin. "Yeah I bet, you iron head!" Natsu said as he stood up on his chair. Jayden, Jade, and Lucy all sent a death glare at Natsu. "Don't make it worse!" They all said in unison in a scary voice. Natsu slowly sat down and behaved as he was in shock and terror. Jade looked back at Levy. Jade then looked at Deku Jade walked over to Deku and sat in his lap.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jayden sent glares. Jade looked at Gajeel. "Why are you glaring Gajeel. I ain't your girlfriend. Your girlfriend is right there stuck in my hypnosis." Jade said as she looked over at Levy. "Wait what?! When did you do that?" Gray asked as he stared at Levy completely froze and blushing. "It's a trick I use for boys and girls. I didn't want her seeing all of this knowing how Gajeel would react." Jade said as she lifted Deku's head to her head so that they would be only a few inches away.

"Don't worry. You have been through enough with seeing all of this." Jade said softly. Then Deku was frozen. Jade tongue kissed Deku then look at all the boys in the room. "How is that for cheating on me Gajeel?" Jade said as she looked over at Gajeel. "You little bitch!" Gajeel said as he started walking over to Jade with anger covering his face. Gray and Natsu stepped in front of Jade. "Your not getting to her." Natsu said. "Just relax Gajeel." Gray said as he tried to convince Gajeel. Gajeel kept walking towards the three.

"Jayden…" Jade said. "What?" Jayden said as he looked at her. "You can let down the barrier now. I'm all relieved and relaxed. I'm ready to go join Onii-San." Jade said as she moved Gray and a Natsu out if her way. She walked up to Gajeel and touched his chest. "Ice Dragon Freeze." Jade said as she slowly freezes Gajeel in his steps. "Are you gonna let this happy Rusty?!" Gajeel asked Jayden as he was trying to cover his skin in metal but couldn't. "Nope. It's her decision and your mistake." Jayden said as he was taking down his barrier.

"This is way too cool for my eyes!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. Once Gajeel was complete frozen Jade started walking towards the wide open door that was her exit to class. "Gray would you please come to class with me? Natsu could you please be a great best friend and unfreeze this metal head?" Jade asked as she snapped her fingers. Deku and Levy snapped out of their trance. "Aye sir!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. Gray started to walk Jade to their class.

Natsu started unfreezing Gajeel as Levy was freaking out about her boyfriend being frozen. Deku and Jayden simply talked about all the things Jade likes. "It was this one boy that Jade talked to. He was the only friend she had as a kid. His last name was Hatsumei. I don't remember the kid's first name." Jayden told Deku. Deku was looking really sad until he heard Jayden say that the kid's last name was Hatsumei. "Rin. Rin Hatsumei is his name. That's my older brother." Deku told Jayden.

"Oh. Rin was the only person she liked outside of fa-mi-ly…" Jayden said as his voice got lower. "What is it Jayden?" Deku asked. "That was Jade's childhood crush. Do you love or like Jade?" Jayden Asked in a serious tone. "No. We just have a best friend type relationship. I don't like her at all." Deku answered Jayden. "Isn't your brother in Fairy Tail College?" Jayden Asked. "Yeah he is. In room 103. His dorm is room 247." Jayden told Deku. "Thank you!" Jayden said as he ran off towards the building next to the high school.

"Wait! He isn't there right now!" Deku tried to tell Jayden but failed. 'You'll see. Nothing can change his mind. But I bet she can.' Deku thought as he looked at the door Jayden just ran out of. Deku looked at Levy, Gajeel, and Natsu. Natsu has finally gotten Gajeel out of the iceberg. "How did you get like that?" Levy asked as she uses her Solid Script magic to create fire for Gajeel. "Ehh. He should be fine guys. We should all head to our classes. Our lesson is over." Deku told the three.

None of them paid attention to him. He got annoyed with this. He could tell Natsu and Gajeel was mad about the kiss but Levy was focused on Gajeel. "Who cares if Jade kissed me. Even though she is a great kisser…" Deku trailed off rubbing his nape. The three stared at him with a pervert smile. "That's not the point here. You three get to your class before I go tell Master." Deku threatened them. "That old man can't do nothing." Natsu and Gajeel said in unison. Levy was already headed towards the door. "I'll see you guys later!" Levy said as she walked to the door and ran towards her class.

"Or I can get Erza if that's what you want." Deku said with a serious face. "You wouldn't dare." Natsu told Deku. "I bet I would." Deku said. Deku walked over to a black button. "That button is the button of certain death." Gajeel said as he pointed at the button. Deku clicked it. Then a voice came over the intercom only in the music room. "This is the front office how can I help you?" The staff member said. "Can you be a dear and bring Erza Scarlet down here please." Deku said in a different and deep voice.

"Of course sir. She will be on her way right now." The staff member said. "Thank you." "Your welcome hun." The staff member said as she hung up. "There you have it. You two are in big trouble." Deku said as he smirked at the two boys. The boys tried to make a run for the door but Deku hair turns white and he manipulates his hair to block the door. Natsu and Gajeel stood there terrified. After a few minutes somebody knocked on the door. Deku put his hair back to normal and a certain redhead cane in.

"These two wouldn't listen to me and don't want to go back to their class." Deku said as Erza stood in front of Gajeel and Natsu. "Please teach them a lesson for not wanting to learn. They said they was gonna beat you and I up because they wouldn't listen." Deku said with a fake sad face. "Oh it's ok Deku. I'll teach them a lesson." Erza said as she grabbed both of the boy's ears and dragged them to their class.

With Gray and Jade

They were walking with unwanted and uncomfortable silence. Gray thought it was time to break the very hated tension. "How are your grades, Jade?" Gray asked as he looked to the side of him. Jade was looking down with a sad face. She looked up and fake smiled. "All A's like always. What about you?" Jade asked Gray. "Oh just a few mess ups here and there. But overall I am a honor roll student." Gray said as he faked smile. "If your trying to make me feel better it's not working." Jade said as she saw his fake smile.

"I'm sorry. I was trying. There's something on your mind isn't it? Do you want to tell me?" Gray asked. As his face turned serious. Jade looked into his eyes and stopped walking for a second. Gray also stopped walking and looked into her eyes. Gray walked towards Jade. Jade walked backwards. Soon enough Gray has her pinned to the lockers. He held her chin up so she would look into his eyes. "Don't worry. You have been through enough with your pain today." Gray said. Jade pretended to be frozen.

"Oh come on. I know it doesn't work on you." Gray said. "Then what do you want then?" Jade asked. "You know exactly what I want." Gray said. "My body?" Jade asked confused. "Of course not. I'm not a pervert. I want you. You yourself is the thing I want." Gray said. "Isn't that my body?" Jade asked still confused. "Are you seriously going to make me beg for this?!-" Jade stopped Gray's mouth from moving by giving him a breathtaking kiss. Then they parted after a while they were breathing heavily for air.

"What you want is what I want." Jade told Gray. "But we can't do this right here and now." Jade said. "I know. I'll find you later and we'll continue ok?" Gray asked. "Ok. I'm going to be with my brothers this afternoon. So hurry up and steal me already." Jade told Gray. "Ok. I'll ask Lucy where you is." Gray said as he backed up letting Jade free from off the lockers. Jade and Gray walked back to their class with an interesting conversation. "Does this mean we're dating?" Gray asked.

"We'll talk about that later today. Right now is not the time nor place." Gray said as he opened the door to their home room teacher which was Jade's older brother. "Sorry we are late teacher…" Jade and Gray said as they trailed off looking at their teacher. "Oh hey Onii-Chan." Jade said as she went to her seat. "Hey Big Brother James." Gray said as he closed the door and sat next to Jade, behind Lucy, and in front of Juvia. "Hey guys. So you have a project. It's due tomorrow. Everybody already picked their partners. Some were forced."

James said as he gave a glare at Juvia. She simply looked away. "So all that is left is you two so your partners now." James tells them. "That's Fine by me." Jade and Gray said together. "Ok. Well the project is about each of your magic powers. Tell me what it's called and explain what it can do." James told Jade and Gray. "Ok." Jade and Gray said in unison again. After that James continued teaching the class about the history of magic.

During lunch

Gray and Jade was walking down the hallway to go to the cafeteria. They was joined by Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, GAJEVY, Natsu, Deku and others. Everybody was staring at Jade for some reason. Jade started to walk behind Gray and felt a little more comfortable hiding behind him. After everybody got their food and sat down everybody sat at one big table. "Why is everybody staring at me?" Jade asked as she whispered in Gray's ear. "I don't know." Gray whispered back. Gray then stared at her face to try and find what everybody was staring at.

"We aren't staring at Jade. We are staring at you Gray." Natsu told him. "Why me?" Gray asked. "First your shirt is off again." Cana said. "It happens it ain't new." Gray said. "Well your right but that's not it." Erza said. "Then what is it?" Gray asked. "Why are you wearing red lipstick?" Wendy asked. Lucy knew fully well the lipstick that was on Gray's lips were Jade's. Gray and Jade started wiping their lips to get the lipstick off of both of their lips. "So you made out huh?" Mirajane said with her usual smirk.

"What?! No! What you mean?!" Gray and Jade started saying. "Your wearing Jade's lipstick. Why would you of all people put on a girl's lipstick? Of course you two were kissing." Levy said as she told the hard truth. "So where are the babies?" Lucy asked. She had a cute baby face when she asked that. Everybody stared at Lucy. Then guided their eyes over to Mirajane and Erza. They had the same face.

"Never!" Jade said as she blushed. "We'll get there." Gray said as he winked at Jade. She blushed even more. "Anyways. After school Gray and I are gonna work on our project at our house. Ok Lucy?" Jade told Lucy. Jayden walked through the cafeteria doors and everybody there stared at him. He walked over to Jade and grabbed her. "We have to leave now. He's leaving." Jayden told Jade as he dragged her out of the cafeteria. "Who is the He?" Everybody in the cafeteria including Jade herself asked.

Out of curiosity everybody followed the two. As the two and the rest of the cafeteria started walking teachers also followed out of curiosity, even James. "Stop it you're making a scene." Jade told Jayden. "You'll thank me later…" Jayden told Jade as he kept dragging her. Jayden, Jade, and everybody else finally made it to the designated location. Jade was finally able to stand and looked at a boy only a year older than her getting ready to go on a plane.

The man turned around and saw Jade's face. Jade and the boy stared at each other. They started walking towards each other. It was like a scene in a movie. Gray couldn't even intervene. Mirajane and Erza both had some type of weapon at Gray's neck. Jade and the boy was now face to face with each other. "Jade?" the boy asked. "Is it just my imagination or are you Rin Hatsumei?" Jade asked the boy.

"Yeah I am. So are you Jade or…?" Rin trailed off. Rin's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. It's also faded into a dark red. He has deep black eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He also have a black skull tattoo on his cheek. He has been there since he was born. Rin does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat.

He is a different person but acts like Gray and looks like Gray and Deku mixed together. Rin put his hand up to Jade's chin. Some people were ready to "Aww" and others like Jade's relatives and Gray were ready to attack. Rin started to pull his head down and pull Jade's head closer to his until Jade…

Cliffhanger! Will something good happen? Will something bad happen? The world may never know! Until next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

_I left last chapter with a cliffhanger. Will something good happen? Will something bad happen? The world may never know! Until this chapter…_

_**Chapter 4: Who the hell do you think you are?!**_

Previously

He is a different person but acts like Gray and looks like Gray and Deku mixed together. Rin put his hand up to Jade's chin. Some people were ready to "Aww" and others like Jade's relatives and Gray were ready to attack. Rin started to pull his head down and pull Jade's head closer to his until Jade…

Now

Rin started to pull his head down and pull Jade's head closer to his. They were about to kiss until Jade slapped him. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Jade yells at him. "I'm not your girl. I'm not your toy. So don't touch me like I am!" Jade yells as she kicked him to the ground. Jade was about to punch Rin again until Rin caught her hand. "Deku I change my mind. I think I'll stick around a little bit more little brother." Rin says as he let go of Jade's hand.

Rin stands up. Jade just walks away and pulls Gray with her to their high school's library. They both sat down next to each other. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Rin liked me since we were kids but I just chose to ignore it and just stay best friends." Jade tells Gray. "It's okay. You did what I wanted to do myself." Gray say as they both laugh about it. "Hey, do you know what I'm thinking?" Gray asks Jade. "Yep!" Jade said with a smirk. "Your going to stay the night at my house." Gray says as he caresses her cheek.

"Then we can figure out our position tonight." Jade says with a wink. "Let's skip class. I don't want anybody seeing me after what just happened with Rin." Jade says as she got up and pushed in her chair. "I guess that was really embarrassing being sexually harassed by somebody everybody barely know." Gray says as he do the same thing she did. "I'm not too worried about him. He always act reckless though. He always get into fights." Jade says as she starts walking out of the library. "Seems like you really care about him."

Gray says as he starts walking too but is frowning. Jade starts walking backwards to look at him and she see his sad expression. "I care about you the most." She says as she puts her hands into his. "Don't worry. I know and I care about you the most." Gray says back. 'Aww. That's cute. But she won't think that when I still her back from you.' Gray hears in his head. Jade also hears it only because she can hear into Gray's mind because of her great hearing. "Get out of his head Rin." Jade blankly says.

"Rin?!" Gray starts yelling. Gray started looking around to try and look for Rin but he wasn't visible. "Where is he?" Gray asked. Jade sniffs the air. She walks to a nearby door and opens it to see Rin. "So you can't reach that far huh? That's good for me if I ever get into a fight with you. Come on stop playing around. You know what you is to me and it's always gonna be like that." Jade says as she pulls him up from his crouching down place. "I already told you I'm not gonna give up on us." Rin says.

"Your a handsome guy. I'm sure a lot of girls like you. But I'm not one of them. So you can try all you want to. Once I made up my mind I'm never going back." Jade says. She then walks away pulling Gray with her. Nearby there is a girl whispering to her other girlfriends. "She always get boys then rejects them. She is so stuck up and think she is better than everybody else!" The first girl says.

"Yeah. She thinks she is so pretty. She literally dumped THE Gajeel Redfox!" The second girl says. "She could have had a chance with Deku Hatsumei." The third girl says. They were all freshmen in 9th grade. "She just rejected the other brother Rin Hatsumei… we have got to stop this girl. She will ruin my last year. UGH!" The last girl says. She is in the same grade as Jade and all her friends. "She just popped out of nowhere and just stole the spotlight with her 'natural beauty'!" The senior said.

Jade shot a quick look at the 4 girls from across the hallway. Jade ran her quickest and whispered in the girl ear and ran back to Gray her quickest to make it seem like she never let go of him. The senior got shivers down her back. "What's wrong Senior?" The first girl asked. "Let's leave. It might be dangerous but we're going after her." The senior told the girls as she started following Jade. The other freshmen followed after the senior like little chicks. Jade heard them and purposely walked to a hallway with a lot of seniors just like herself.

The 4 other girls followed her unaware of Jade's plan. Jade stopped on purpose and started talking to Gray. "How was your day. Mines was good." Jade says. "Alright I guess. Do you want to stay in school instead of skip?" Gray asks. "Yep. It's fine by me." Jade says. The four girls then stopped in front of Jade and Gray. "Jade!" The senior of the 4 girls yells at Jade. "Wassup Erica?" Jade asked in a fake nice tone. Gray noticed right away Jade was faking. "We're gonna talk after this." Gray tells Jade. "I know." Jade said in a serious tone.

"Today I'm going to beat you! Don't keep saying I'm just a friendly rival! I'm serious and I will hurt you so bad you'll go crying to your mom!" Erica says. "Oops! Why did you say that? She has no mother. She died remember?!" The second girl named Sasha tells Erica then the group of girls all laughed. Lucy came up behind Jade and whispered to her. "I'm letting you off the hook this one time." Lucy whispers. Then Lucy went back to GAJEVY.

Jade cracks her neck. Gray backs up and everybody circles around the two ready to see what happens. Erica's freshmen friends backs up into the circle too. Everybody got phones out too. (Sorry u keep saying "too".) "You know at least I'm not sucky enough to not have friends my age. I'm have friends from all grades but you just have some little freshmen's riding on your coattail." Jade says as she cracks her knuckles. "Oh~ Well at least I don't play with boy's feelings! Your a whore! A thot! You're a heartbreaker!-" Jade punched Erica right in her face.

"Shut your greedy ass up. I'm not mad at the name calling. Like damn you talk too fucking much! You even said something about my mother. You little bitch! You crossed the line! Hoe how you going to say today is the day you'll beat me but you stay talking shit. Stop smacking your lips and start whacking me with hits since you so bad, bitch!" Jade yells. "PERIOD!" "PERIODTT!" "Ooh~" "She talk shit and hella strong!" Jade punched Erica's head and Erica head went down. Jade then kicked Erica in her stomach with full strength. Erica was sent flying through walls. "Greedy ass bitch." Jade says as she started walking away.

Erica teleported from where she was to behind Jade. Erica punched Jade in her back. Jade stood still. She turned around and got ready to do a fire dragon roar at her. Erica and Jade then froze in their place being covered by ice slowly. Jade knew who it was who did this. A boy and a girl who were in their early 20s. "Hm. Brother tell me why our little sister is beating up a poor child?" The girl said as she was walking up to Jade from the back. "Hm. I also wonder why sister." A boy said walking up to Erica from the back.

Jade then broke free of the ice with brute strength. "You two! Why does my family always have to come to the school I go to?! Just why people? Let me get a break." Jade says. The boy and girl both were beside Jade now. Jade then froze both of their bodies. "I can break free from your magic but you can't break free of your own." Jade says. "But your my older siblings. So I have to let you loose." Jade says as she burns the ice off off her siblings.

"Who are these two?" Gray asks. "These are my siblings. They're twins. The boy is Levi and the girl is Lily. They are 2nd generation ice dragon slayers." Jade explains. Lily and Levi was finally free of the ice. "Who the hell do you think you are just freezing your older siblings?! I should tell James." Levi yells. "Could we not do this now. Everybody is looking and we're in school." Jade says. "We'll deal with this as soon as we get home." Lily says.

"Tch." Jade freezes Levi and Lily again. "I'm going to class. Why does school fucking hate me so much to have annoying ass people here huh?!" Jade mumbles then yells as she walks down the hall. Everybody had a newfound respect for Jade and her bravery, kindness, and toughness. The rest of the day past by real quickly.

After school in the courtyard in front of the school's gate

Jade and Gray was walking in the courtyard on their way to Lucy and Jade's house. Lucy joined them on their walk to their house making Jade feel uncomfortable. Somehow Jade felt like the third wheel because Gray and Lucy talked the whole way there. Lucy opened the door. Natsu and Happy was right their sitting waiting for the three. "Oh hey guys. I didn't know you lived here." Natsu lies. "You've been here a million times. Why are you here?" Lucy asked as she put her things down.

"Oh you know. Just came through the neighborhood and decided to check the place out." Natsu lies again. "Your such a bad liar." Gray and Lucy say at the same time. 'Maybe Lucy and Gray are more compatible than Gray and I. I should have never tried. Brown eyes win over green eyes of course.' Jade thinks. Natsu walks up to Jade and hugs her. Jade is shocked by the sudden contact but then hugs him back. "It's ok." Natsu tells Jade. "Why don't you get your hands off my girl Natsu?!" Gray yells.

_You don't own me_

Jade sings. Jade took Natsu's hand and pulled him to her bedroom. She sat on her bed. Natsu locked the door. Natsu sat on her bed next to her. "Hey it's ok. I feel like that all the time when we're on missions together. Just know you're not alone." Natsu tells Jade. "Thanks. At least I know somebody who share my pain. It's really a pain in the ass seeing that." Jade says. "What were you and Gray going to do for this evening?" Natsu asks.

"Well I was thinking about a date to make us an official couple. Like going to park. Eating ice cream. Then going to his house for the night and you know… But now I don't want to do that with him. I don't want to be a thing with him. I don't want to ruin our friendship but I also don't want to be jealous of Lucy and his friendship." Jade explains. "I'll fill in for him. If it makes you feel better just know I'm always here for you Jade. Your my 'little sister' after all." Natsu says.

"Maybe I don't want to be your 'little sister'." Jade says as she puts her head down getting flustered. "I kind of thought about it all wrong. I liked a guy who was more like Gray but more straightforward with his emotions. Kind of like you. He is shadowy and mysterious. That's hot and all but I don't care for the so much space we have between us." Jade says. "So you want to make you and me official? As in like dating official?" Natsu asks. "Well yeah. That's the idea of the date." Jade says still looking down with her face red.

"Ok! That's a great idea!" Natsu says with a foxy smile. Jade thinks then frowns. "Wait what about Lucy. Don't she like you or don't you like her." Jade asks. "..." There was uncomfortable silence in the room. Then there was a shuffling noise coming from behind the door. Jade unlocks the door then opens it and there stands Gray and Lucy. "What the fuck are you doing at the door?! Isn't there a such thing called privacy?" Jade asks out of rage. "Can't we just talk about this?" Gray asks.

"Sure. Here is the summary: I don't like Gray because he is a better match for Lucy than me. I can't like Natsu because Natsu and Lucy like each other because of their close relationship. So I have to look out for my sister. I also have to keep in mind about her feelings. I don't want to see any of you right now until you three figure out your feelings. I'm going to somebody's house and you would never expect me to go there." Jade says.

Everybody stared at Jade while she packs her bag full of clothes and necessities. Jade was about to walk out the door of the house until Gray and Natsu touches her shoulders. Jade turns around and kicks both of them not her full strength but hard and they both hit the other side of room and made a giant dent in the wall. "W-What the fuck is this strength?!" Gray stutters as he struggles to get up. "Your saying that as if you didn't see my fight earlier today with Erica." Jade says.

"I thought men don't fall." Jade says as she opens the door of the house. Lucy comes into the room noticing all the noise. "I'll fix everything with my money. I'll pay you back after you guys figure out your feelings." Jade says as she leaves the house. Jade got on a train and headed to a large gigantic estate. She walks through a whole neighborhood and garden. She then looks up at a mansion. "Welp. I'm here. They won't dare find me." Jade said.

'I already know the consequences of going in here. He will be here and will expect a lot from me. Now that his money maker is here.' Jade thinks as she enters the mansion. She was escorted to a bedroom. "Hmm. Thanks Spetto." Jade says as she gives Jade a dazzling dress that was a emerald green. "Your welcome my lady." Spetto says as she leave the room. Jade changes into the dress and then was escorted to a large room. The place was full of books.

Then there was a huge desk with papers piled all over it. Then a man was sitting behind the desk doing paperwork. Jade stood only some feet away from the desk. The man looked up from the paperwork he was doing to see Jade in a emerald green dress. The emerald green dress had straps and hung off of Jade's shoulders. Her sleeves go all the way down to her wrists. A bow wraps around her waist to the back. From the bow and down it's poofy. Then she has a golden choker on. With her blonde hair mostly down in the back. Then a bun closer to the front then a bang with a pink streak falling over her right eye.

(I'm not very good at describing i think.) The man stared for a second. He took a close look. "Hello Jade." The man said. "Hello." Jade said blankly without giving a care in the world. Jade heard about how cold he turned out since her mom died from Jade's siblings. "Do you accept the consequences of you coming here?" The man asks. "Yes." Jade says. "Ok then. I will have somebody drive you over to the Hatsumei's estate. Go get ready to marry Rin Hatsumei in about 2 months from now." The man says. "Yes father." Jade says as she exits the room.

_Cliffhanger! Sorry if the characters don't act like how they actually act like in the anime or manga. I can understand Lucy's feelings perfectly, sometimes Natsu's too but not everybody. I'm planning on moving the project Jade and Gray was assigned from James Heartfilia a week later. That's it. If you want to stay tuned and know when I post just put me on author alert! Then you can get notified whenever I drop a story! Bai bai!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Reverse Harem**_

Previously

"Hello Jade." The man said. "Hello." Jade said blankly without giving a care in the world. Jade heard about how cold he turned out since her mom died from Jade's siblings. "Do you accept the consequences of you coming here?" The man asks. "Yes." Jade says. "Ok then. I will have somebody drive you over to the Hatsumei's estate. Go get ready to marry Rin Hatsumei in about 2 months from now." The man says. "Yes father." Jade says as she exits the room.

Now

Jade changed into her training attire. She wore an outfit outfit that appears to be a qipao for the most part which is where Cancer's zodiac sign located, but with long, wide sleeves and an obi like those of a kimono suggesting it to be a combination of the two mentioned attires, and a big ribbon wrapped around the waist and tied in the back. Below the waist are pieces of cloth hanging in form of vertical stripes. The user also wears knee-high socks, as well as flip-flops as footwear. In addition, the user's hair is tied up in two high pigtails, secured by two round, pincer-shaped clips.

Natsumi went out of the mansion and hopped in a limo that drove her to another large estate. Jade got out of the limo and the limo drove away. Jade headed for the door. Jade opened the door and started to walk in.

Somebody was walking to the door and bumped into her with coffee spreading everywhere. The coffee mostly spilled on Jade and her clothes. Jade fell down the few stairs that there is to get to the porch of the mansion. A boy the same age as Jade fell on top of Jade. "Ouch. That hurts!" Jade says as she rubs her head. Jade came up forward to pick herself up but accidentally kissed the boy. Making both of them bright red and stare at each other.

Deku came running out of the mansion at the sound of crashing. "Ooh~ So what is this I find Aiko?!" Deku says from the door. Aiko and Jade stopped kissing and looked at Deku. "Really?!" They both say. "What?!" Deku asks as he shrugs his shoulders. Aiko got up and helped Jade up too. "I'm sorry about that. I was in a rush." Aiko says. "It's ok. You should get to where you should be going now." Jade says as she looks down at her clothes. "No. It's ok. I'll stay a little. It's my fault your like this." Aiko said as he pushed her into the mansion.

"It's big." Jade says in surprise. "I'll show you your room. Even though it's a mansion we don't have a lot of bedrooms. So that means no guest room." Aiko says as he starts pulling her into the elevator. "Ok… but I need to do something with my clothes." Jade says as she looks back down at her clothes. "It's ok. I'm a fashion designer. I can help you. Your a Heartfilia. We have a lot of celestial clothes here. I personally like designing celestial clothes." Aiko says back. They finally got to the 5th floor. Aiko showed Jade her room and started to look in her closet while Jade sat down in a chair.

Aiko picked out an outfit and handed it to Jade. Aiko turned the other way and Jade put on the outfit. She put on an outfit cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Fairy Tail emblem emblazoned upon it falls between their breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on the user's upper arm and falling to their forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of their dress is more golden trim, curving inward under the user's bust. Additionally, the user sports black heels and their hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower.

"You can turn around now." Jade says. Aiko turned around and blushed. Aiko covered his face to hide his blushing but it didn't really help. While Jade was putting on her outfit Aiko chose an outfit of his own. He wore an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a red tie tied around the neck, plus dark shoes. "Somebody is trying to match…" Jade says as she walked over to Aiko. "I just- uh- ok find Yeah…" Aik confesses.

"It's ok. I match with my sister all the time! Speaking of sister… I'm not the celestial mage daughter of my Family. That's Lucy Heartfilia my twin sister, I'm Jade Heartfilia." Jade says as she gives Aiko a kiss on the cheek then hugs him. This makes Aiko blush even more and shiver at the kiss. "Why can't I just marry you instead of your oldest brother?..." Jade sighs. "He can be too touchy touchy at times. He even kissed me on the lips when he have so called been away for too long and misses me." Aiko says as he hugs back. They hugged in silence for a bit longer then let go.

"Are you hungry? I can take you out to eat for the night. It is getting to be dinner time soon." Aiko says. "Yeah sure!" Jade says as she blushed a little and smiled. Aiko and Jade went out to dinner and had lots of fun talking to each other. Aiko talked about his fashion career and Jade talked about her training days with Igneel. They both could relate to being outcasted by their siblings. Turns out their birthday is on the same day and their the same age.

Eventually Aiko and Jade had to return home. Just as Aiko pointed out even though it's a mansion they don't have a lot of bedrooms. So that means no guest room. So Aiko and Jade has to sleep in the same bed even though it was a king size. Throughout the night Jade would cuddle up to Aiko because of old nightmares about Natsu and Igneel. Aiko would wake up and kiss her forehead and the nightmares would be over with and turn into dreams.

In the morning

Aiko woke up first. Aiko always likes to cook breakfast. He don't like depending on maids like a spoiled brat. Around the time Aiko was done cooking Jade woke up. Jade sat up in the bed and looked around. Jade blushed and laid back down. 'Why do I feel so warm? My cheeks are heating like fire.' Jade thought as she touched her cheeks. Jade got out of bed with her Black and Pink Fairy Tail pajamas. Jade headed downstairs to see Deku, Rin, and their father sitting at the table in the dining room. Jade starts to rub her eyes.

"Good morning Ms. Heartfilia." Mr. Hatsumei says. "Good morning to you too Mr. Hatsumei." Jade says as she sits down. "Won't you be going to school today? So why are you not ready?" Mr. Hatsumei asks. "I won't be going to school for a while. I mustn't be there while there are some things I mustn't be involved in at that school. So I will simply wait until it's over." Jade explains. Deku and Rin looked at each other then looked back at Jade.

Jade looked at the two boys. "It's something you two mustn't be concerned with but don't talk with Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, or Gray Fullbuster while at school." Jade tells them. "Ok." They both say in unison. Aiko set their breakfast on the table. They all starts to eat and ask each other questions. Jade mostly asked Aiko questions and Rin took note of this seeing that he is jealous. "Do you go to school or do you just work Aiko-kun?" Jade asks him.

"I don't go to school. I do online classes. I mostly work but when I have the time I would always take my online classes. But I'm too smart for my grade but I still take the classes in case I haven't learned something." Aiko explains. "Hmm. That's pretty interesting. I might take online classes to make up for time I'm not at school." Jade says. "Yes. That's a good idea. When your not busy I'll show you the study room." Aiko says. "Thank you very much." Jade says. "Can I go to work with you if you don't mind Mr. Heartfilia?" Jade asks. "I wouldn't mind. I'm working with your father today." Mr. Hatsumei says.

"On second thought. I think I would be too much of a burden. Aiko-kun can I go to work with you today?" Jade asks. "Yes. You have very good taste you would be more than welcome to come." Aiko says. Everybody finished their food and dumped their leftovers and put their plates in the sink. Deku and Rin headed to school. Mr. Hatsumei left for work after getting dressed by his son Aiko. Aiko and Jade was then left to do dishes. They talked about fashion and virtual school. After they got done washing dishes they both headed to their bedroom.

"When are we going to your job?" Jade asks as she puts on an outfit that Aiko picked out for her. Aiko and Jade was matching again. "In a little bit." Aiko says as he is also putting on an outfit he picked out. Jade wears a black and purple sleek skirt with large slits on both sides of the dress while covering the front and back. Her hair is braided with two large bands of hair in the back with black bows on each strand.

Aiko has on a distinctive black jacket with short, puffy sleeves, which only covered the upper part of his chest, leaving his muscular abdominal exposed, over a similarly shaped, purple shirt, with an extremely short, dark black tie with flat ends tied around his neck. He wore black pants reaching down to his ankles, plus a brown belt covered in a line of small circles and closed by an elongated oval buckle. "Now we can go." Aiko said as he stepped up to a mannequin.

Jade looked confused and stepped up next to him. "What are you doing? Aren't we taking a limo?" Jade asks. "Nope." Aiko says as he pulls of the mannequin's head and it's just a body. There was a black button sitting on the neck of the mannequin and Aiko pressed it. Aiko put the mannequin's head back on and stepped into Jade and Aiko's closet. There was a secret door. Jade and Aiko went inside and it closed behind them.

"Where are we going?" Jade asks as it became completely dark. Jade squealed and hugged Aiko. "This is creepy. I'm one of the toughest girls anybody knows and I'm being scared! Aiko where are we?!" Jade says as she hugs his arm tighter out of fright. "We are going to my job." Aiko says as he pick jade up and carried her bridal style. "Just relax. I'm always going to be here for you ok?" Aiko says trying to reassure Jade.

"Ok… i trust you." Jade says as she holds her face close to his chest. Aiko started walking down a pair of stairs. Finally Aiko made it to a door. Aiko put Jade down and opened the door. There was a room full of people, sewing machines, and clothes. Jade looked surprised and amazed. "What do you think?" Aiko said as he led her in the room. "It's amazing!" Jade says as she spins and around and looks at him. "Thanks for letting me come." Jade says. "No problem. That is what best friends are for." Aiko says. Jade blushed.

Jade and Aiko just met yesterday and they were already best friends sleeping in the same bed. "Yeah!" Jade says. Aiko and Jade spent the rest of their day hanging out together. Jade made new friends. Jade even took a small interest in fashion. After spending most of the day at Aiko's job. Jade and Aiko spent the rest of their hours alone at the mansion doing online classes. Rin and Deku got home before their father. "Jade!" Rin yelled as he came through the door of the mansion. "Yes Rin?!" Jade yelled back from the 5th floor.

"Come here please darling!" Rin yelled back. Jade came down the stairs. Rin and Deku blushed at Jade's outfit. "What is it? You both are red. I think you two have a fever. I'll go get some medicine if you need some." Jade says as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "If you put on a sexy maid outfit and handled me I'd be perfectly fine then." Rin said as he winked. Jade punched him on the head. "Oh shut up!" Jade yells. Aiko came down the stairs. "What's going on. We have to finish our class for the day." Aiko says as he came to the bottom of the stairs.

"It's nothing but Rin being a pervert." Jade says as she crosses her arms. "Well Aiko was right to put you in that outfit. It brings out your breast and ass. So I can see why he picked it." Deku said looking at her ass. "Your a pervert just like your brother!" Jade said as she punched him on the head too. "I'm sorry about them too. They think to negative." Aiko said as he hugged her with his hands around her waist. "It's ok. At least your not as bad your brothers." Jade said as she hugged him back with her hands around his neck.

Rin quickly got up. "He have his hands around your waist. Isn't that being a pervert?!" Rin yells. "I let him do that. He is my best friend." Jade says. Aiko looked at Rin. "Yep! I'm her best friend. She even said she wished she would marry me than you!" Aiko said as he stuck out his tongue. Jade held his tongue. "Tell him anything like that again. I will pull out your tonsils." Jade says with an evil smirk. "Did you really say that?" Rin said as he hung his head down to the ground. "Yes. I did. I'm sorry. I know I'm harsh. But your older than me. Your personality just isn't right for me." Jade explains.

"Oh. I see…." Rin said as he still hung his head. Jade let go of Aiko's tongue. Jade hugged Rin and kissed him on his forehead. "Either way. Your still my best friend. Even if I have to marry you my feelings for you will never change from a best friend. I'm sorry to always friend zone you so much but if you keep trying you might end up getting heart broken once you finally accept what I feel." Jade says. "It's ok…" Rin said as he hugged her with his hands around her waist.

Jade punched him. "Nice try. It's not going to work. When it's somebody older than the girl that's being touched it seems pervertedly." Jade says as she headed up stairs. Now it was two big bumps on Rin's head but only one on Deku's. Aiko followed Jade to the study room. Deku sat down. Jade sat down on his lap as they were before Rin and Deku got home. "Now about our class…" Aiko said.

"Yep. We have to finish it." Jade said as she closed the laptop. Jade kissed Aiko on the cheek. "Are you sure we should do this while my brothers are home?" Aiko asks. "I locked the door." Jade says. "Ok then…" Aiko said as he kissed Jade on the lips. After a hour of Jade and Aiko making out their "class" was over with. They did do their actual class but that ended long ago. Jade held Aiko's hand and pulled him to their bedroom.

"Jade…" Aiko trails off. "Yes?" Jade says as she turns around on his lap. "Will you actually marry Rin?" Aiko asks laying down on their bed. Jade laid her head on his chest. "I don't know what I will do with my life. I might say yes or no. By the time the wedding is near my two week break from school will be over and I will be able to return home. Not to the Heartfilia estate though. To my twin sister's house." Jade explains. "Oh.." Aiko trails off.

"But you can stay the night anytime you want to." Jade suggests. "Don't worry. I will." Aiko says. "Speaking of my actual school. I have a project due at the end of my two week break. Can you help me?" Jade asks. "Sure. What's it about?" Aiko asks. "Well the project is about each of our magic powers. We have to put what it's called and explain what it can do." Jade says. "Ok. Is it a typing thing or board?" Aiko asks. "Either." Jade says.

Jade and Aiko headed out to get some supplies and came back into their room to work on their project. "I'll go first. My magic is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. 1st generation. I also have learned another type of magic which is called Ice dragon slayer magic. Now you go." Jade says.

"Ok. What I use is called Nightmare magic. I can use some shades I designed to seek somebody's nightmares and make their nightmares true. But if I kiss a person on their forehead I can make their nightmares go away for 24 hours." Aiko explains.

"I can do a lot of things with ice and fire. Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength.

However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements into one inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic.

There are five ways one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way is one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as First Generation Dragon Slayers. The second way is one must have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as Second Generation Dragon Slayers.

The third way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how to perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred to as Third Generation Dragon Slayers. The fourth way one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic is through self-taught. Lastly the fifth way is for them to consume a Dragon and are referred to as Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers.

Dragon Force is the final, ultimate state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. When one enters Dragon Force, their skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon's. The exception to this conceived notion are the Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who have scale-esque designs instead of having Dragon scales appear on their bodies. The exact conditions required for a First Generation Dragon Slayer to achieve Dragon Force are currently unknown.

Excessive use of Dragon Slayer Magic has the added drawback of turning the user into an actual Dragon which is caused by the Dragon Seed. The only way for this to be prevented is for a Dragon to enter the body of a Dragon Slayer (via a secret art) and sleep there for an extended period of time, creating antibodies which will almost ensure that the Dragon Slayer does not turn into a Dragon. However even in this situation a Dragon Slayer can still temporarily "dragonize"." Jade explains.

_Sorry for that long explanation. I'm past 3000 words so I'll end it here. Sorry. :- /_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: School and Some Dudes**_

After Jade and Aiko finished Jade and Gray's project it was about 2 weeks into Jade's school break. It was a Thursday morning and everybody gathered downstairs for breakfast. "How come your dressed today Jade?" Mr. Hatsumei Asked. "I'm going to my school today." Jade replies. "So we can talk to Lucy, Natsu, and Gray again?" Deku asked. "Yes of course. I just needed a break from those three. It was best not to have too many people bothering them while they are figuring out their hearts." Jade explains.

"You really put a lot of thought into that didn't you?" Aiko asks. Jade nodded her head. "As expected as my future wife~" Rin says in a lovely tune. Jade slowly but nervously shakes her head yes. Aiko looked at Jade knowing why she was acting so shy. Jade started playing with your food. "You guys should get going to school." Aiko says trying to save Jade. "Yeah we should." Deku says. Everybody did their daily routine then headed to either work or school. Jade, Deku, and Rin all pulled up to the school in a limo.

As any person would react everybody looks at the limo expecting to see the regular Rin and Deku Hatsumei. Both boys got out then Jade came out of the limo. Everybody ran up to Jade hugging her and talking. Jade tapped her foot and everybody who was crowding her was frozen. "I hate big crowds." Jade says as she started walking into the high school. Deku and Rin looked at the frozen people and then at Jade. 'We can't call Natsu to fix this yet. He needs to find out for himself that she's here.' Deku thinks.

When Jade walked in she walked in with a dark aura so nobody would crowd her again so she wouldn't have to freeze more people. GAJEVY walked up to Jade. "Hey Jade. How was your two week break?" Levy asks. "Pretty good. Other than I was in a house full of the Hatsumei brothers." Jade says. "What's so wrong with that. It's just 2 of them." Levy states. "Levy. Your crazy. Everybody knows that there is 3rd son. His name is Aiko Hatsumei. He is intimidating when woken up. We once went to a camp out with the other boys one night.

When I woke him up in the morning he threatened to make my nightmares come true. Unfortunately his threat was real. The next morning, you found out about Jade and I." Gajeel explains. "Serves you right." Jade says as she walks away. "You could have left out the last part…" Levy says. "Whatever." Gajeel says. The bell rung and Jade was no where close to her homeroom. It was in the middle of class when Jade saw a shadow. "Who are you? Come out or I will freeze you. I can burn you too. Which one?!" Jade threatens.

"Neither." Says a boy as he comes out of the shadows. "Oh Aiko. You got me ready to throw some ice and fire just then." Jade says. "It's ok. I was trying to save you and forgot to tell you to grab our project." Aiko says. "Oh. Thank you for bringing it here." Jade says as she kisses his cheek. "It's nothing. Just remember next time Jade." Aiko says. "Why so formal. You can call me baby." Jade says. Aiko blushed. "But what if somebody hears?" Aiko asks.

"Your such a baby…" Jade says. "But you love me!" Aiko says as he winks at Jade. "Of course I do." Jade says. The two kissed then Aiko walked Jade to class. "Thanks babe." Jade says. "No problem baby." Aiko says. Jade stood a little on her tippy toes to kiss Aiko. Usually Aiko would look down at her but he was too shy so he was looking to the side. "I do have to tell my teacher who I did my project with… so just come into the classroom and then you can leave." Jade says. "Ok. But then I'm leaving." Aiko says. "Ok. That's final." Jade says.

Jade walked through the door. Jade walked up to her brother's desk. "Hey Onii Chan. So I have been absent for the past 2 weeks." Jade says. Everybody looks at Jade. Juvia sent glares while Lucy and Gray sent I miss you eyes. "Yes. That was approved by the Hatsumei's household." James says. Everybody started whispering. "What was she doing at Deku's house?" "This is why people call her a slut." "She's disgusting." "There goes my chance to ask her out." Jade heard that plus more.

Jade lit a fire in her hand. "Keep talking like that and I'll burn you!" Jade says as everybody sweat dropped. "Aye." Says everybody in the classroom. "Since you wasn't here who did you do the project with?" James asks. "You can come in now." Jade says as she looks at the door she previously came in. A tall handsome boy with a suit like the leader of the zodiac, Leo. Aiko even had on black dark shades. Aiko took off his glasses to reveal his blue-green eyes that made all the girls blush.

"This is Aiko Hatsumei. We both put our magic powers on the poster. So it was still a duo project. Just a different person." Jade says. "Ok. If you say so. Um.. Mr. Hatsumei you can-" Aiko interrupted James. "Sorry to interrupt. But please call me Aiko. You make me sound like my father and your older than me." Aiko says. "Ok… well Aiko. You can put the poster with the other posters right there." James says as he pointed to a stack of posters. "Yes sir." Aiko says as he puts the poster with the other posters.

"Jade I have to go to work now so I'll see you after school ok? You can't just quit your online classes." Aiko says as he winks. "Yeah of course." Jade says. Jade walked up to Aiko and whispered in his ear. Aiko blushed a little but barely anybody could see it. "Ok. I'll see you later." Aiko says as he leaves the classroom and then school. "So anything new?" Jade asked James. "We'll be having a discussion after class including Lucy and Gray. The only new thing is that you and Lucy switched seats. So now your in front of Gray and Lucy is beside him." James explains.

"Ok." Jade says as she headed to her new seat. Since it was in the middle of the class there was only 30 minutes left. James started teaching and Gray leaned forward to play with Jade's hair. Jade ignored him though. 'Would he just stop playing with my hair. If he is looking for attention I'm not giving it to him until after class.' Jade thinks. 'She won't give me attention until after class I bet…' Gray thinks. Gray stopped playing with Jade's hair. Their class ended and everybody left except for Jade, Lucy, Gray, and James.

"So word got out that you made Deku and Rin Hatsumei stop talking to these two. What's going on?" James asks Jade. "Nothing important. I gave these two and Natsu long enough to figure out what they feel. So it should be over by now." Jade says as she glares at Lucy and Gray. "Ok. As long as it's already dealt with. I'm glad that your being the bigger person and stepping away from it." James says as he pets Jade's head.

"Thank you Onii Chan." Jade says. "We should head to our next class big brother." Lucy says. "Okay. If you get late just come back here and I'll give you a pass." James says. "Thanks Mr. Heartfilia." Gray says as the three teens headed out the door. Natsu joined up with the three. Jade dragged all three of them into an empty room. "Oh come on Jade. You have got to stop doing this." Says a voice. Jade turns around to see who it is.

"It's only my second time stepping into a room with you in it without me knowing." Jade says with her arms crossed. "Nope. Remember when you went into the bathroom and I was taking a bath." Says Deku. "Say anything like that again and I'll punch you so hard you will be sent to the next continent!" Jade threatens as her eyebrow twitched. "Ok I will speak no more." Deku says. "But remember when I came downstairs and you and Rin were being perverts about my attire?" Jade asks. "Let's not speak of that ok?" Deku sweat drops.

"Ok then." Jade says. "We'll be going to another supposed to be empty room." Jade says as she drags Natsu, Lucy, and Gray with her. They all went into another room and this time it was empty. They all sat down. "So. Have you guys figured it out? Let's start with Natsu since he is a little dense at times." Says Jade with a smirk. Gray and Lucy snickered a bit. "That's not funny. Plus we all decided that you should choose." Natsu says. "Well I think you guys shouldn't follow your brain. You guys should follow your heart." Jade says.

"How? We don't even know where our hearts are telling us." Lucy says. "I said follow. Not listen. I'm sure it's either GrayLu or NaLu. But it has to be one of them. If you guys like threesomes go for it." Jade says. "Not with him." Gray and Natsu both says. "Ok. Well it's up to Lucy then. Since both of you boys like or possible love her." Jade says. "But it's also up to you too. They both like you too." Lucy says. "This is what happens when twins get together in high school." Natsu says.

"Listen it's not up to me. I spent 2 weeks in a house full of boys." Jade says. "And? So what does that mean. Don't you like either one of us?" Gray asks. "I spent 2 weeks with some handsome guys. The oldest one wants to marry me. The middle child is just my best friend but also a pervert. But the youngest… it's something different ok?" Jade explains. "How is it something different?" Lucy asks a little bit excited for her sister.

"We literally have the same birthday. We slept in the same bed together for 2 whole weeks. After we do our online classes we would… you know…" Jade trails on forgetting that Natsu and Gray is there. "What?! I don't know! I want to know!" Lucy squeals. "Well. We would make out. Is he really the one? I'm not sure. My feelings have faded for Natsu and Gray." Jade says looking at Gray and Natsu. "It's literally over like that? Huh?" Natsu asks. "Yeah. You guys are great and everything. But I think it just all faded while I was gone." Jade says.

'Damn. How do I fucking say that I still feel a connection to Gray?' Jade thinks. Rin walked in the door. "Just tell him. Lucy and Natsu, our teacher want you two." Rin says. "Thank you Rin." Jade says. "That doesn't mean I haven't stopped trying." Rin says as he walked Natsu and Lucy out the door and to their class. "Tell me what?" Gray asks. "Just ask me anything…" Jade says as she laid her head on his lap and laid down. Gray blushed at the sudden contact.

"Well I know it's none of my business, but is you and that Aiko dude dating?" Gray asks. Jade laughs and Gray looked confused. Jade stopped laughing. "Aiko and I are friends with benefits. He knows that…. right?" Jade says. "I don't think he does know that. He blushed when you whispered to him today in class." Gray says. "Hmm. That's maybe because I told him that this time I was going to make a hickey on him. I should tell him that we are friends with benefits. But what if he already loves me! What if gets heartbroken?! What if… what if… Rin finds out about Aiko and I's relationship?! Then I'd be in hot water then." Jade worryingly.

"It's ok. Just relax." Gray says. Jade leaned up and kissed Gray passionately. "What was that about-" Jade kissed him again. After a good 5 minutes Jade stopped kissing Gray. "What's that all about?" Gray asks. "Your my boyfriend. What did you expect? For me to just look at your lips and not kiss you." Jade says. "So if you have a friend with your benefits then I should have a friend with benefits." Gray says. "Of course we aren't going to be friends with benefits forever. Your my boyfriend. I know you wouldn't be okay with that." Jade says.

"Aww. Well at least you care about my feelings." Gray says. "Of course I do." Jade says. "Now it's my turn to take care of you." Gray says as he put Jade on his lap so that Jade was facing him directly. "Wait.. can we not do this here?" Jade asks. "Remember that time when we was walking down the hall?" Gray asks. "Yeah…" Jade says.

2 weeks ago

Jade looked into his eyes and stopped walking for a second. Gray also stopped walking and looked into her eyes. Gray walked towards Jade. Jade walked backwards. Soon enough Gray has her pinned to the lockers. He held her chin up so she would look into his eyes. "Don't worry. You have been through enough with your pain today." Gray said. Jade pretended to be frozen.

"Oh come on. I know it doesn't work on you." Gray said. "Then what do you want then?" Jade asked. "You know exactly what I want." Gray said. "My body?" Jade asked confused. "Of course not. I'm not a pervert. I want you. You yourself is the thing I want." Gray said. "Isn't that my body?" Jade asked still confused. "Are you seriously going to make me beg for this?!-" Jade stopped Gray's mouth from moving by giving him a breathtaking kiss. Then they parted after a while they were breathing heavily for air.

"What you want is what I want." Jade told Gray. "But we can't do this right here and now." Jade said. "I know. I'll find you later and we'll continue ok?" Gray asked. "Ok. I'm going to be with my brothers this afternoon. So hurry up and steal me already." Jade told Gray. "Ok. I'll ask Lucy where you is." Gray said as he backed up letting Jade free from off the lockers. Jade and Gray walked back to their class with an interesting conversation. "Does this mean we're dating?" Gray asked.

Now

"Does this mean we're dating? That's the question you asked me." Jade states. "Yeah. I know. Oh and guess what!" Gray says as he puts his hands around her waist. "What?" Jade asks. "I finally got my answer today." Gray says as Jade and him kisses. When Jade and Gray stopped kissing they both looked at the door. "Come on you two. Get to class." James Says from the door. "Oh come on. You gotta ruin the moment?!" Gray complains. "I already told you. I didn't want to get sexual at school." Jade tells Gray.

"I guess. We should get to class. I don't want Master finding out about our skipping." Gray says. Jade climbed off his lap. "Yep. Don't forget to tell Natsu that you two are dating now." Lucy says as she pokes her head in the door with a smirk on her face. "Oh. You also have to tell Rin the wedding is off since everybody knew you was going to decline." Deku says. "Did you guys hear all of that?!" Jade asks. "Yeah?" James says. "So if you, Deku, and James is here? Then where is Natsu?" Jade asks.

"Why?" James asks. "As soon as I see him I'm telling him everything. He is my best friend too. He deserves to know as soon as possible." Jade says. Gray stood up. "She is right. So come out Natsu." Gray says putting his hands in his pant's pockets. Natsu came from behind a wall and looked through the door. "So… You two huh?" Natsu says with a smirk. Gray and Jade both blushed then looked away. "We should get going to class!" Jade says. Everybody headed to class. Deku, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Jade was standing outside of their classroom door with a pass.

"It's only 5 more minutes in class." Lucy whispers to Natsu. "Yeah. What are we going to do?" Natsu whispers and asks Deku. "I don't know. Any clue Gray?" Deku asks Gray in a whisper. "Nope. What about you Jade?" Gray whispers and asks Jade. Jade looked at everybody else. "We skip." Jade says in a whisper. "That's a pretty good idea." Lucy says. "Yep! Let's go." Natsu says. Then the bell rung. "There goes my beautiful plan…" Jade says. "It's ok babe. Go ahead to class. I'll see you at lunch." Gray says.

"Ok baby." Jade says as she kisses Gray on the lips and walks off to her next class. Gray just stood there watching something as Jade walked off. "Come on Gray. Don't be a pervert." Natsu says as he waves his hands in Gray's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Why does it always have to be about boys?!**

Previously

"Ok baby." Jade says as she kisses Gray on the lips and walks off to her next class. Gray just stood there watching something as Jade walked off. "Come on Gray. Don't be a pervert." Natsu says as he waves his hands in Gray's face.

Now

"W-What?! I wasn't looking at that…" Gray stutters and blushes. "Yeah sure~" Lucy says as she pulls him to their next class. "You looooove~ her!" Happy says flying in the air. "Shut it cat!" Gray says. Everybody went to their classes. Time passed by and it finally was lunch time. "Man I'm starving!" Natsu says as he pats his belly walking out of his classroom.

"Aren't you always?"

"What you trying to do start something?!"

"I was just asking a question flame for brains!"

"Yeah sure~ ice princess!"

Gray and Natsu bumps heads. "Oh~ your so on!" Gray says with a smirk. Everybody looked their way to see the natural and daily Natsu and Gray fight. Jade walked through the crowd with a glare on her face. Every step she took everybody moved out of the way. Natsu and Gray didn't notice the glare coming for Jade so they didn't even see her. The two boys heard a clicking of the boots. They both froze in place slowly looking to see who it was. 'Please don't be… OH SHIT!' The two boys thought as they saw Jade's glare.

Natsu and Gray hugged each other as if they are best friends until the end of time. "That shit might work on Erza but it don't work on!" Jade shouts as she crosses her arms. "But.." The two sadly says. Jade pulled both boys by their ear and pulls them both down the hallway and to the cafeteria. "Ow. Ow. Ow. That hurts!" Natsu complains. "That's what you get for starting a fight in the middle of school." Jade says as she twitches her eyebrow.

"But he started!" The two boys yell in unison as they pointed at each other. Jade threw them in the lunchline. "Oh shut it you two!" Jade yells gaining a little bit of attention. Three boys walks up to her. "Hello princess." Hibiki says as he kisses her hand. Jade blushes a little. Eve looked shy and gave her a bouquet of dark blue and pink flowers. "Thank you Eve!" Jade says in a happy tone. "I also have something for you.." Ren says.

"What is it?" Jade asks curiously. Everybody stared at Ren and Jade to see what happens. Ren pulls Jade hair to her right shoulder and puts a beautiful necklace that has a jade diamond in it, which resembles Jade's eyes. Ren then gave Jade a soft kiss on the cheek. Jade admired the Jade and when she felt the kiss she nearly fainted. "Oh lord. I got to start being gentle with her now." Gray sighs. "It's ok buddy. You'll find a way to get her up under those sheets." Natsu says with an evil smirk.

"Oh shut up already." Gray says blushing. Hibiki caught Jade when she nearly fell and fainted. "You should be more careful next time princess." Hibiki says smoothly. Hibiki leans in for a kiss on the lips but then Jade remembers something. 'I have a fucking boyfriend!' Jade thinks. Jade pushed Hibiki away. "This isn't your school let along guild. So get all three of your asses out here right now before I have to make one of you go unconscious!" Jade yells at them.

Some people looked shocked at her tone. Some of the girls was disappointed because Jade threw her chance away with getting a kiss from Hibiki when they all wanted that. Overall some people understood why she did that, because this isn't really their school and Jade has a boyfriend. Hibiki walks out of the school gloomy. Ren and Eve both left the school happily. Jade, Gray, and Natsu all got their lunch and sat at a giant table with their friends. (Mirajane will be there because she goes to Fairy Tail's college. Since she's 23.)

"So Gray. Once again you have lipstick again." Levy points out. "Oh so you and Jade back together huh?" Gajeel Asks a little gloomy. "Don't you go getting sad over me when you got the best girlfriend sitting right next to you!" Jade says as she points at Gajeel and then Levy. "Who said I was gloomy over you?!" Gajeel asks. "Well then what you so depressed about over there?" Jade asks. "Christmas is coming up…" Gajeel states.

Everybody looked at Gajeel and then each other. 'Oh shit! I totally forgot about that!' Everybody at the table except Gajeel thinks. "Yeah. It's next week." Gajeel says. "Well How about we throw a party at the guildhall?" Lucy suggests . "That's a good idea." Natsu says. "Heh. I thought you was gonna be dumb forever. At last you see a smart idea." Lucy says bravely. "My idea about skipping class was smart!" Jade says. "You what now?!" Erza raged. "It was her!" Deku, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu tells as they point at Jade.

Erza stood up and put her hands on her hips. Jade did the same. "You might want to sit down." Erza said in a scary voice. "How about you?" Jade said with a scary voice too. Everybody in the cafeteria looks at the two and fears Erza and Jade's staredown. After a while Erza sat down peacefully knowing she couldn't win. "You win." Erza mumbles. "What was that?" Jade says sarcastically. "I said you win." Erza says out loud. "Ooh~ I like the sound of those words." Jade says as she sits down.

"So is everybody going to ignore the fact that Jellal is sitting right next to Erza when he isn't even part of our guild nor school." Mirajane says. Jellal and Erza both blushes and looks away from each other. Jade and Lucy both raises their eyebrows up and down. "Soooo… you two huh?" Lucy and Jade both says. "Oh shut it!" Erza pouts. Jade and Lucy giggles. The bell rings and everybody throws their trash away. "We should get going guys." Gray says as he waves to everybody and has his arm around Jade's waist.

Everybody else says bye to the two and walks off to their next class. "How about we don't be late to our next class…" Jade says as they walk down the hall. "Yeah I guess. Gramps might find out about it sooner or later." Gray says. The school day ended and it was finally time to go to the guildhall. Everybody was in one big circle. "So who want to go ask master about the party?" Natsu asks as if it was a bad thing. Nobody wanted to go except for Mira. "Your our best bet Mira. Go get him tiger!" Jade exclaims.

Mira gave a thumbs to everybody as she went to the second floor and into Master's Office. After a while Mira came back out of Master's office with a smile on her face. When Mira got back to the group Mira said two words. "We're in!" Everybody cheers. "WAIT!" Jade yells. Everybody looks at her. "Today is the 21st. It's Friday! We only have two days until Christmas Eve. Our goal is to finish everything by the 23rd!" Jade yells. Everybody started clapping and talking.

"She's right!"

"We got this!"

"Let's achieve our goal!"

Everybody starts cheering. "First! I need some men to go get a gigantic Christmas tree! All natural! I need some girls to start getting gingerbread houses that we can create on Christmas Eve. I need some of the younger mages to go get some supplies to decorate the tree. Erza, Juvia, Mira, Laki and Kinana go get some baking supplies so you guys can bake on Christmas Eve." Jade commands.

Everybody follows her orders.

"What am I to do?" Gray asks as he pulls her in close.

"Sit there, look pretty, and kiss me." Jade says as she hugs him. "Really?" Gray says surprisingly after he kisses her.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?! Go help Natsu, Elfman, Gajeel, and some of the other men go get that tree." Jade commands. "Yes ma'am Commander Jade." Gray says as he saluted and walks away doing as he was told.

Jade giggles. Jade goes to talk to Lucy about the party. Time passes by and the tree was brought in. The girls brought in lots of gingerbread houses so then groups or couples can build them. Supplies to decorate the tree was also brought in and the kitchen was full of cake and cookie materials.

Jade and Lucy walked around asking people what they wanted for Christmas and what they wanted to give for Christmas and who to. A price of ¥**10930.50 **(100 dollars in US money.) was asked for from each person that wanted this to happen. Everybody in the guild complied even Master Makarov.

The only person left was Jade. She always have a hard time on deciding things. On the day before Christmas Eve Jade lays in her bed staring at her ceiling at 3:30 in the afternoon without leaving her house let along her bedroom.

Lucy knocks on the door. "Come in." I say.

Lucy opens the door. She came in with a plate of breakfast in her hands and a worrisome expression on her face. "Hey you ok?" Lucy Asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say as I sit up to look at her. "You sure? You've been in here all day…" Lucy trails off as she sets the plate on my dresser which is next to my bed. "I said I'm fine." I said in an agitated tone. Lucy looks at me and has a sad expression on her face. "Ok. I'm sorry for bothering you.." Lucy says as she starts to exit the room.

"Wait." I say quickly blushing a little as she stops and looks over her shoulder at me. "I'm sorry. My mind is just busy. That all." I say as I clutch my pillow. "It's ok. I understand. You do have to think of something major for Gray." Lucy says as she winks at me..

I blush and dig my head into my pillow. "Get out…" I manage to say. She smiles and leaves my room. I look at the breakfast she made for me. 'Thank you Lucy.' I think as I eat the food. After I ate my food I got ready and headed to Fairy Tail. Once I got there I went straight to the bar and sat next to my lover.

"How you doing this afternoon? You wasn't here all day I was going to go visit you." Gray says as he kisses my forehead. "Oh. I've just been thinking. That's all." I say as I hug him. 'What would he want? Something that represents us?' I ask myself. Mira handed me a mug with pure ice in it. "Thanks Mira." I say. "No problem. I surprised you don't drink strawberry milk all the time just like Lucy." Mira says.

"She might be my twin but we are still different." I say. I put my finger on my ice and heat the ice until it becomes hot water. I've always loved playing with ice. "So what you getting me for Christmas beautiful?" Gray asks me. "That's a secret. Everybody have to wait to open their gifts on Christmas…" I trail off and then remembers something. "LUCY!" I yell gaining attention from her and Natsu which she is sitting next to.

"We got to go get the gifts for the kids and our guild!" I yell to her. "I knew u forgot something. Go get the list and I'll go get the money!" Lucy yells back to me. We nod our heads at each other and go get the things we needed. For the rest of the day Lucy and I brought gifts for kids whose family didn't have enough money to buy anything and for orphans and for the guild. After we got everything I spent the rest of the night wrapping the gifts.

Lucy was going to head to the guildhall the next morning and help clean everything up. I had a bunch of time to think about what I wanted to get Gray. After I finished wrapping up all the gifts I stored them away and went out into the cold air to get Gray's gift. During my walk back to my house I got stopped by two men trying to "play" with me.

Two men walked up to Jade. One of them slapped her ass and the other one held her down in the snow. "You don't want to rape me before Christmas Eve." Jade smartly says. "Oh. But it's 1 in the morning honey." The first man says as he lifts up Jade's dress to see her undergarments. "Either way you shouldn't rape a helpless girl y'know." Jade tries to argue.

"Shut it you blonde bimbo." The second man say as he unzips his pants. Jade froze them both. "Did I say helpless? I'm sorry. I meant powerful." Jade says as she pulls her dress down and gets up from the snow. 'I'm glad I'm adapted to the snow because of my ice and fire power because I would have been long freezing after being in that snow for so long.' Jade thinks

Leo comes out of bushes to face Jade. "Leo?! What are you doing here?!" Jade asks as she blushes. "Lucy sent me here with you to protect you. I see that she knows your powerful but is a little too overprotective." Leo claims. "Oh. Did you see…?" Jade says as she tries to hide her blushing with her hands.

"Yes…" Leo says as he also covers his blushing with his hands. "You have great taste…" Leo Says as the two starts walking to Lucy and Jade's house. "Oh shut up you pervert." Jade says as she pushes Leo playfully. They started pushing each other playfully. Unfortunately Leo accidentally pushed Jade too hard and she almost fell. Leo caught her having their faces only a few inches away.

Leo and Jade both starts to lean forward getting ready to nearly close their eyes and kiss. Until they both thought of something. 'GRAY!' The two part away and they look at Jade's house door. There was Gray and Lucy standing there at the door. Leo and Jade both stared in shock. "I'm sorry!" Jade and Leo say at the same time.

"Save it!" Gray yells.

"B-but-"

"Close the gate of the lion!" Lucy says forcefully and angry.

"Gray I-" Jade starts to stutter.

"He said save it! I didn't know you was a cheater Jade." Lucy exclaims with tears in her eyes. "You can stay outside for the rest of the morning." Lucy says as she escorts Gray into their house. "But they would get mad at me if I become the bad guy. I hate when people don't give me a chance to explain. Only one person can do that for me." Jade says as she walks away from the house.

Jade walks onto Fairy Tail's property. Jade walks all the up to Fairy Hill into the girl's dormitory and knocks on Erza's door. Erza opens the door to her dorm. "Well it's a surprise to see you here." Erza Says as she let's Jade into her dorm and closes the door behind her.

"What brings you here?" Erza Asks.

"I was kicked out of my house by Lucy…"

"Why the fuck would she do that?!"

"Gray and Lucy saw Leo and I almost kiss."

"How is that bad?"

"I'm dating gray. But I don't need the world knowing about it."

"I guess, but still… did you guys actually kiss?"

"No we didn't. I almost fell, Leo caught me, and we was caught up in the mood. Nothing more nothing less. They are assuming that I'm cheating on Gray." Jade complains.

"Well then they should know the truth! I'll tell them secretly. But I will need Mira's help. Do she know about your relationship?" Erza Asks. "Yes she does." Jade answers. "Ok. You can stay here for tonight. I'll give you an outfit for tonight and tomorrow. We'll be matching!" Erza says with sparkling eyes.

Jade sweat drops. 'Heh. Here comes the 'fun'' Jade thinks. "Help out around the guildhall and by midnight you and Gray will be up under a mistletoe kissing!" Erza exclaims as she nods her head. 'Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.' Jade thinks as Erza and her get ready to sleep. Erza woke Jade up and the two got ready for the day.

_That's the end and if you read my Natsumi Uzumaki S Class fanfiction then I'm sorry to say that I might end that very soon. Sooner than 10 chapters._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Christmas time!**

Previously

After I finished wrapping up all the gifts I stored them away and went out into the cold air to get Gray's gift. During my walk back to my house I got stopped by two men trying to "play" with me.

Two men walked up to Jade. One of them slapped her ass and the other one held her down in the snow. "You don't want to rape me before Christmas Eve." Jade smartly says. "Oh. But it's 1 in the morning honey." The first man says as he lifts up Jade's dress to see her undergarments. "Either way you shouldn't rape a helpless girl y'know." Jade tries to argue.

"Shut it you blonde bimbo." The second man say as he unzips his pants. Jade froze them both. "Did I say helpless? I'm sorry. I meant strong as hell." Jade says as she pulls her dress down and gets up from the snow. 'I'm glad I'm adapted to the snow because of my ice and fire power because I would have been long freezing after being in that snow for so long.' Jade thinks.

Leo comes out of bushes to face Jade. "Leo?! What are you doing here?!" Jade asks as she blushes. "Lucy sent me here with you to protect you. I see that she knows your powerful but is a little too overprotective." Leo claims. "Oh. Did you see…?" Jade says as she tries to hide her blushing with her hands.

"Yes…" Leo says as he also covers his blushing with his hands. "You have great taste…" Leo Says as the two starts walking to Lucy and Jade's house. "Oh shut up you pervert." Jade says as she pushes Leo playfully. They started pushing each other playfully. Unfortunately Leo accidentally pushed Jade too hard and she almost fell. Leo caught her having their faces only a few inches away.

Leo and Jade both starts to lean forward getting ready to nearly close their eyes and kiss. Until they both thought of something. 'GRAY!' The two part away and they look at Jade's house door. There was Gray and Lucy standing there at the door. Leo and Jade both stared in shock. "I'm sorry!" Jade and Leo say at the same time.

"Save it!" Gray yells.

"B-but-"

"Close the gate of the lion!" Lucy says forcefully and angry.

"Gray I-" Jade starts to stutter.

"He said save it! I didn't know you was a cheater Jade." Lucy exclaims with tears in her eyes. "You can stay outside for the rest of the morning." Lucy says as she escorts Gray into their house. "But they would get mad at me if I become the bad guy. I hate when people don't give me a chance to explain. Only one person can do that for me right now." Jade says as she walks away from the house.

Jade walks onto Fairy Tail's property. Jade walks all the up to Fairy Hill into the girl's dormitory and knocks on Erza's door. Erza opens the door to her dorm. "Well it's a surprise to see you here." Erza Says as she let's Jade into her dorm and closes the door behind her.

"What brings you here?" Erza Asks.

"I was kicked out of my house by Lucy…"

"Why the fuck would she do that?!"

"Gray and Lucy saw Leo and I almost kiss."

"How is that bad?"

"I'm dating gray. But I don't need the world knowing about it."

"I guess, but still… did you guys actually kiss?"

"No we didn't. I almost fell, Leo caught me, and we was caught up in the mood. Nothing more nothing less. They are assuming that I'm cheating on Gray." Jade complains.

"Well then they should know the truth! I'll tell them secretly. But I will need Mira's help. Do she know about your relationship?" Erza Asks. "Yes she does." Jade answers. "Ok. You can stay here for tonight. I'll give you an outfit for tonight and tomorrow. We'll be matching!" Erza says with sparkling eyes.

Jade sweat drops. 'Heh. Here comes the 'fun'' Jade thinks. "Help out around the guildhall and by midnight you and Gray will be up under a mistletoe kissing!" Erza exclaims as she nods her head. 'Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.' Jade thinks as Erza and her get ready to sleep. Erza woke Jade up and the two got ready for the day.

Now

Erza and Jade has breakfast at the dormitory and then walked down into the town. Everything and everybody was dressed up. Shops has mistletoes, the trees around had lights, and people were shopping for Christmas. Even some of the employees were handing out balloons to kids.

At the Fairy Tail guild Lucy and Juvia are working side by side to clean the floor. Outside the guild, Wendy and Carla are humming a happy Christmas tune as Elfman sits the grand and brand new tree upright. Some of the guild's members waited around Elfman and the tree to get ready to decorate.

"Ahh! It's a big tree!" Asuka says. As she puts her hands up. Levy walks over to Asuka and her parents: Alzack and Bisca Connell. "Let's put the ornaments up." Bisca tells Asuka as she looks down at her baby girl. Wendy and Carla and other people started decorating the Christmas tree. As Wendy and Carla are decorating and talking about how it's going to be Christmas soon Erza uses a strong subject to slide her way down beside a big tall wall.

Erza has ok red heels with black socks that goes all the way up to her upper thighs. She wears a no strap Santa dress. Her gloves are read and goes just a little bit below her armpits. Part of her hair is covering one eye while the rest hangs down and she can never forget to wear a Santa Claus hat. With a red choker on with a bell on it.

Mira and Lisanna came from Jade and Lucy's house with a cart full my small bags with 3 or 4 Fairy Tail emblem shaped cookies. The two girls along with Levy and Erza started handing them out to every single kid. Everybody else was cleaning up at the guildhall while Cana and Master Makarov were drinking Christmas Eve away! "They're drinking up the morning…" Lucy says as she cleans beside Juvia. "What's wrong with that? It's Christmas Eve." Juvia tells Lucy.

"Even though it's not nighttime yet…"

"Hey! Where are you cleaning?" Natsu asks from a good distance from Lucy and Juvia.

"It's still dirty…" Natsu continues on. "Huh?! That's your side!" Gray yells. "Your too loud! Shut up and clean!" Gajeel orders as the three cleans the giant bell in the guildhall. Everybody worked all day. Nobody saw Jade that day except for Erza and Mira. When it was time for a midday break everybody got together and ate.

"Lucy and Gray, Mira and I have to talk to you…" Erza starts. "Ok?" Gray and Lucy looks at each other and say. Erza guided the two over to where Mira was sitting. They were away from everybody else, sitting at a table alone for privacy. "Don't you hate when people don't let you get your word out?" Mira Asks.

"Yeah, but what is this about?" Gray asks. "What about you Lucy don't you hate it when you can't explain your faults?" Erza asks Lucy. "Yeah of course I do. It's annoying…" Lucy trails off. "Then why couldn't you let Jade get her word out?" A word from the shadows says. 'Jade?' Gray thinks. Gray didn't pay attention the sound of the voice but to what the person said.

James, Jayden, Gajeel, and Natsu all came out of the shadows. "If you hate it don't you think that she hates it?" James asks. Gray and Lucy thought to themselves for a few seconds. "I guess so." Lucy says. "Then let me explain right now…" Jade says as she comes out of the shadows. Lucy thought for a moment. "Ok go ahead cheater." Lucy says. Gajeel was ready to punch Lucy but Jayden held her back

"Hey! Hey! You can't hit her. At least let Jade get her few hugs in." Natsu whispers in Gajeel's ear. Gajeel nodded his head and relaxed. "Leo and I were pushing each other as we were walking. He pushed me a little too hard and I almost fell. Fortunately he caught, but then again we were caught up in the mood. When we parted ways we both thought about you Gray. We both care for you,

we didn't try and break your heart. That's why we didn't kiss. Gray I love you more than anything in the world. You know that. So I understand if you don't forgive me, but please just don't hate me for the incident." Jade says. Everybody stared at Gray to see what he would say. Gray thought for awhile. "I won't forget what happened…" Gray trails off and thinks some more.

Gray stood up and pulls Jade close to him. "I'm not very good with words… but I am good with actions.." Gray says as he then kisses her. Gray has his arms around her waist with her arms around his neck. The two took a moment to breathe and then continued their kiss. When they were finally done the group went back to everybody and enjoyed the rest of their cleaning time.

Even though Happy, Gray, and Natsu broke the bell and wrecked the guildhall, but everybody got together and fixed everything. By 11:58 everybody except two girls were in the guildhall partying until it was midnight. Nobody except for Cana and Master were drinking. Lucy was pulling somebody to the guildhall. "Could you stop pulling me? My dress keeps coming up!" Jade tells Lucy as she gets pulled.

"Gray is waiting for you under the mistletoe!" Lucy says as she runs into the guild with Jade. Jade and Lucy kept running until they saw Gray. Juvia at the same time is walking over to Gray who was standing up under a mistletoe. 'This is my chance to kiss Gray-Sama!' Juvia thinks as she slowly walks over to Gray. Jade thought the world was going slow as hell.

Juvia was almost to Gray until Jade ran up to Grao and hugged him with her arms around his waist. Juvia stood in shock. Jade is smaller than gray so whenever they kiss she would have to stand on her tippy toes. "What's the hassle?" Gray asks as he pats her head. "Nothing. Just wanted to be with you that's all!" Jade says. The clock struck 12 and now it's Christmas. Jade and Gray looks up to see happy flying with a stick.

Attached to the stick is a string and stacked the the string is a mistletoe. "May I have this kiss?" Gray asks. "Your asking that as if your a prince…" Jade says. "W-well I-I I d-didn't know-" Jade kisses Gray to stop his stuttering. Gray looks surprised at first but then relaxes. The two stops kissing and they head out of the guild to meet up with their friends.

Outside the guild Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Erza are waiting for them. The group starts walking and talking until everybody notices that Erza is squealing. "Erza, are you ok?" Jade Asks. 'I always wanted to do this…' Erza thinks. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Erza yells. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everybody else yells except for Lucy. "Merry… why my house?!" Lucy yells as everybody settles down at her table.

"It's alright."

"It's relaxing!"

"Aye!"

Happy, Gray, and Natsu says. Levy picks up a glass cup with tea in it. "Can I eat that?" Gajeel Asks. "No, it's not iron…" Levy says. "Well this is…" PantherLily points out as he points at a metal cup. "Come on! Baby! This is youth! Let's start fresh today! We're gonna have fun!" Erza says as she pours her and Lucy a cup of booze. "Where did you get that from?" Lucy Asks. "Well of course from my wine, booze, and liquor collection!" Jade says as she takes a sip of liquor.

About a hour later the girls are drunk. The girls kept talking and moving. Even Wendy and Carla are drunk. The boys stood there dumbfounded. "U-uh. Again?!" Natsu complains. "They're drunk!" Gray and Natsu yells. "Obey me! Understood?!" Carla says as she sits on top of Happy and smacks his head repeatedly. "Gray-sama~" Jade says as she smashes her cup on the ground.

"Hey! It's empty! Bring me more!" Erza commands as she throws a giant bottle that once had wine in it to the side. "What the heck is going on here?" Gajeel Asks scared. "Gray! Let's get out of here!" Natsu tells Gray. "Yeah!" Gray agrees. The two boys started to sneak out of the house until Erza throws her sword at the door in front of them. "We're do you think your going?!" Erza yells.

"If you hate me and don't love me just say it Gray-Sama!" Jade pouts. "Let's have some more fun." Lucy says to Natsu. Wendy is just laying on the table staring random facts. "You two are reindeer! Got that? Reindeer!" Carla orders as she stands on Lily and Happy's backs. "Snap out of it!" Gajeel tells Lily. "Hey Levy! Hoi!" Gajeel says as he shakes Levy.

Levy stops laughing for a second and pulls her head closer to Gajeel's. Gajeel looks away as Levy examines Gajeel's face. "Gajeel-kun! Where are your eyebrows?!" Levy laughs. Levy starts to pull Gajeel's hair as he gets pissed off. Erza looks angry and closely at the two. "Gray~ let's go to bed! I want to do some _bad _things to you~" Jade says as she walks over to Gray.

"Jade! Not here and definitely not now!" Gray complains. Lucy then crawls over to Natsu. "Scratch under my chin like you always do~" Lucy says. "What?! I never do that!" Natsu states. Erza also looks very closely at the 4. Lucy then jumps on top of Natsu even though Natsu isn't enjoying it. Erza then starts to get angry. "Hey! Why are they all so close?!" Erza complains.

"The best thing for this is the Master's game!" Erza says as she pulls out a can with 11 popsicle sticks in there. "All of these pallets have numbers and there is one that has the mark of the "master". It all takes one to know their number, for example, 5 and 8. You must complete your giving order and that order has to be completed." Erza explains as the boys go dull. "I'm sure weird orders will be given!" Levy laughs.

"Wendy, don't miss out on the fun!" Jade Says as she shakes Wendy awake. "Who's the master?" Everybody said. When everybody drew their pallets Erza stood up. "I'm the master!" Erza says in excitement. "Number 7 has to be nude." Erza orders. Gajeel then gets naked. "Eh? How you like that Levy?" Jade asks as she raises her eyebrows up and down.

Gajeel being naked broke the girls except for Jade as she laughs. Gray shields Jade's eyes. "Your my girlfriend!" Gray states. Jade stops laughing for a minute. Jade pulls Gray's hand off her face and looks at him. "I want to keep playing…" Jade pouts. "F-Fine… just for you…" Gray mutters. Jade cheers. The next game Lucy becomes the master.

"Jade and Gray has to spend 10 minutes in the closet!" Lucy commands. Jade and Gray froze blushing before following their orders. "Good job! But let's make it harsher! Jade and Gray has to make out in Jade's bedroom for 10 minutes!" Erza commands. 'I'm too drunk to fight with her right now.' Jade thinks as she leads Gray to her bedroom.

_That's it! Should the next chapter be Lemon? I don't know… but I'll think about it. Next chapter will be… "Who's the master?!" Yep, but I'll think about the lemon. I might have to change the rating on this. I'm changing this series to Teen. I'm not well on age restrictions cause I watch things that's not for my age but who cares! Anyways I still changed it to Teen, sorry, but I noticed that I have been writing rough drafts about lemon things. Sorry and bai bai!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Who's the master?!**

Previously

"Jade and Gray has to spend 10 minutes in the closet!" Lucy commands. Jade and Gray froze blushing before following their orders. "Good job! But let's make it harsher! Jade and Gray has to make out in Jade's bedroom for 10 minutes!" Erza commands. 'I'm too drunk to fight with her right now.' Jade thinks as she leads Gray to her bedroom.

Now

The two sat on the bed. "I'm sorry I got everybody drunk…" Jade apologized. "It's ok I'm the one who brought out the drinks." Gray says. "But it's my collection! If I would have never had them here nobody would have never gotten drunk!" Jade protests. "Erza was gonna bring some either way. So it really doesn't matter." Gray says. "But it's all-" Gray cuts Jade off my kissing her.

The two kissed for about a minute and then broke apart gasping a little bit for air. "You can't just kiss me like that!" Jade argues. "But I did-" Jade interrupted Gray by pushing him down on her bed, climbing on his lap and kissing him passionately. For a few more minutes they continued like this, stripping each other in the process. It was to the point that Gray was in his boxers and Jade was in her under gamernets.

**Caution: Lemon Ahead**

The two teens parted lips. "Can I?" Gray Asks. "Do what you want…" Jade says as she blushes. Gray took off Jade's bra to reveal her big jiggling boobs. Gray pinned Jade on the bed and sucked on her nipple until it became hard. "Nghh!" Jade moaned. Gray stopped sucking her nipple. Jade turned around so that Gray can slip her panties off.

Jade laid on her stomach with her ass up in the air. "What do you want me to do princess?" Gray Asks with a smirk. "Insert, daddy…" Jade says. "Gladly." Gray says. Gray puts on a condom and inserts his d!ck in Jade's private. Jade moans as pulls back and pushes back one time. Gray kept doing this. "Go faster, daddy!" Jade moans. Gray kept going faster and faster until he finally said, "About to cum princess."

Jade smiles. "Cum in me daddy!" Jade says. Gray does as he was told and white looking went into Jade's private spilling out of it along with it. Gray got a naughty thought. Gray took his d!ck out of Jade's private, bent down, and lick the cum out of Jade. When Gray was done Jade then faced Gray's dildo and sucked it until it was hard.

When Jade pulled back she licked Gray's abs to his chest to his neck to his chin and then to his lips. Gray was now on top of Jade . The two kissed as Gray massaged Jade's titties. As a favor in return Jade rubbed Gray's cock. 30 minutes had already past since their "master" gave them their command. A freak at the door was heard. Jade and Gray stopped what they were doing, looked at the door, and froze blushing.

Everybody stood there with bloody nose just staring. Even Erza froze. "We'll go take a bath." Jade said as her and Gray got up from the bed. Erza and the others caught flow of their nosebleeds. Gray and Jade hopped in the shower having a little sexual fun as they were still drunk. When they got out they quickly put on clothes and joined the others to continue "Who is the Master?!".

The game kept going on a few good orders but when it came to Erza it was heartbreaking and horrible orders. Natsu has to snack Gajeel on the butt. Natsu has to dance naked. Gray had to get naked a scream the person of who he loved. Of course he said Master Ur. Wendy and Carla has to be in maid outfits and imitate dogs.

Jade has to go shopping in her bathing suit. Levy has to get her panties and throw it out the window which made Gajeel blush madly. Happy and PantherLily has to kiss for a minute. Lucy has to have hot candle droppings pour on her back and say how good it feels. Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel has to get in the tub together. Lucy and Carla has to hand out candles in stripper outfits.

Wendy, Levy (still without pants or panties on), and Juvia (still with just bathing suit on) had to go meow out in the open where people were. Lucy, PantherLily, and Happy has to put on bikinis and dance with golden feathers on as if they were in a big parade. Everybody was then tired of playing the game and was laying down on the floor.

"Come on! Just one more game!" Erza cheered. Everybody got up and grabbed a stick. This time Gray was the master. 'Now then, Erza… I'm sorry but I saw your number. To end this, I will become the savage! With this, I close the curtain of this stupid game!' Gray thinks. "I command number 8 to go home naked!" Gray commands. Erza silently complied.

Gray tried to stop her but she punched Gray out of her way. Erza walked home naked. Jellal saw her and Erza crouched down embarrassed. Jellal have her his jacket and he walked her home. Everybody left Lucy house except for Jade, Lucy, and Gray. Everybody waved goodbye and headed for home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Aiko meets Gray**

Previously

Erza walked home naked. Jellal saw her and Erza crouched down embarrassed. Jellal have her his jacket and he walked her home. Everybody left Lucy house except for Jade, Lucy, and Gray. Everybody waved goodbye and headed for home.

Now

It was now the week of New Years. After the Christmas party everybody was pumped up for New Years Eve. Everybody got what they wanted and New Years Eve is here.

With Jade (Jade's P.O.V.)

'It's winter break. What the heck can I do? New Years Eve is coming up.' I think as I lay in my bed. I just woke up and I have nothing to do. Eat. Maybe. I don't know. 'Oh i know!' I think as I sit upright in my bed. Lucy is still sleep so I quietly get up and move to the kitchen with my phone in my hand. I open up the refrigerator and get out a few things.

About 30 minutes later I whipped up some pancakes with fruit, eggs, bacon, and toast also with fruit in the kitchen. I fixed a small bowl of strawberry yogurt and set it beside a plate with a portion of each thing I cooked on it. 'Surprisingly we have lots of strawberries and fruits.' I think as I head to Lucy's room. I wake her up and as she gets out of bed I notice a long bump on the other side of the bed.

I lift up the cover to find Natsu naked while sleeping. I look over at Lucy and to my surprise she is blushing madly and naked. "Wait. So. Natsu. You. Bed. Naked." I say trying to comprehend what I just found out. I blush madly thinking about last night. "No wonder I heard so much noise coming from your room last night I just couldn't make out the sounds." I tell Lucy.

Lucy quickly put on some clothes. I woke up Natsu and to my surprise he acted like nothing ever happened. I called over Aiko for some clothes and to my surprise again Aiko came faster than I thought. Five minutes after I called Aiko there was a knock at the door. Natsu stayed in the room while Lucy went to door to see who it was and I went to the kitchen to fix a plate for Aiko, Natsu, and I.

Regular P.O.V.

Lucy opened the door and Aiko busted in hugging Lucy. "Hey Jade! I missed you so much." Aiko exclaims as he embraces Lucy in his hug. "I'm sorry but I'm Lucy, the other twin." Lucy says as she kindly pushes Aiko off. "Oh. I'm very sorry." Aiko apologizes. Aiko walked in the kitchen to see Jade. Aiko walks up behind Jade and hugs her with his arms around her neck.

"Hey Jade!" Aiko says. "Hey Aiko. You can go to the room down the hall and to the right. Set the clothes down in there. Remind you that there is a naked boy in there. The same age as us." Jade instructs as she hugs him back. "Ok." Aiko says as he walks away to the room. Natsu changed and Aiko and Natsu both came out of the room to eat.

The boys sat on one side as the girls sat on the other side of the table. The four chatted and got to learn about each other. Unluckily nobody said anything about Gray. There was a creak at the door signaling that somebody came in. Nobody noticed it not even Jade. Lucy and Natsu started chatting. Aiko started feeding Jade her food. Gray busted through the dining room as Aiko had a bacon in the hole of Jade's mouth.

Everybody paused and stared at Gray. Gray looked at Aiko then Jade and then back at Aiko. Jade bites down at the bacon and takes the other part of the bacon out of Aiko's hand. Gray slowly walks towards Aiko and stops right in front of him. "Don't ever get near my girlfriend kid!" Gray yells as he punches Aiko in the face making Aiko fly back into the wall behind him making a small dent.

Aiko gets up slowly and looks at Gray when he finally gets up. "Wrong move." Aiko says. Natsu, Lucy, and Jade all stared at the scene that was happening in front of their faces. "What are you going to do huh?!" Gray asks more angry now. "Let's search for your darkest nightmare now shall we?!" Aiko says as he pops up behind Gray and holds his head. Gray stands still as if he was frozen in time.

Jade quickly stands up and starts shaking Aiko. "Please let him out! Please! Aiko! I will kill you! Make this stop! This isn't funny. I'll make him apologize just please stop this!" Jade yells as she keeps shaking Aiko. "Ok! Fine!" Aiko says. Jade stops shaking Aiko and quickly hugs him and lets him go so Aiko can stop the Nightmares.

Aiko walks up to Gray and takes his head and kisses it. Aiko backs up and Gray blinks his eyes a few times. "What the fuck did you just do?!" Gray Asks as he gets ready to launch at Aiko. Jade freezes both of Gray's feet to the ground. "Apologize to him Gray. He simply did self defense because you hit him first." Jade says. "Well he needs to stay away from you. I'm just protecting you. I know how boys work. He was gonna make a move on you sooner or later." Gray says.

"Gray. This is Aiko Hatsumei. My best friend. We used to be friends with benefits, but then I started to date you so we went to being best friends." Jade explains to Gray. Gray relaxes as he hears Jade explain things. "Aiko this Gray Fullbuster, my boyfriend." Jade introduces. "Nice to meet you." Aiko says as he puts his hand out for Gray to shake. Gray shakes it. "Nice to meet you too." Gray says as he eyes Aiko and keeps shaking his hand.

Jade is starting to worry about how these two are staring at each other. Their shaking hands too long. Jade step forward and makes them stop shaking hands. They were communicating as they were shaking hands and it's nerve wreck. "You guys can sit down. I'll make you a plate Gray." Jade says as she unfreezes Gray's feet and heads to the kitchen. "Ok!" Gray says back. Jade headed to the kitchen to make Gray's plate. Aiko sat in his previous seat while Gray sat in Jade's previous seat.

"Listen dude. You might seem so innocent to her but not to me. I know the lady and the tramp trick. You put one end in the girl's mouth then as she is about to bite down you eat the other end and you both kiss. Yeah, No. Don't make moves like that on my girl." Gray says. "Well I thought you was just handsome but not smart." Aiko says. "So you're calling my girlfriend dumb for not knowing what you was gonna do?!" Gray Asks out of rage.

"Not exactly. She's my best friend. I wouldn't call or think she is dumb. She is actually smarter than both of us. She just don't know the ways of us boys." Aiko explains. "I guess you're right. My girlfriend is very hot and smart at the same time. Oh and don't get me started on the body." Gray says as he starts to daydream. Everybody at the table starts to stare at him.

Jade comes up behind him and kisses him on his cheek. "Don't go telling everybody what happened on Christmas." Jade says as she sets Gray's plate of food in front of him. "Natsu and Lucy already saw it." Gray says as he looks at the two. Aiko sat there as if he was invisible. "Hey! Erza said to make out not to do that." Lucy laughs. "There is a such thing called caught up in the moment Lucy!" Jade laughs too as she sits on Gray's lap feeding him.

"Well that was pure LEMON ok?!" Natsu says as he laughs too. Aiko just sat there eating his food watching the scene in front of him unfold. 'They all seem like really good friends. I don't want to ruin that.' Aiko thinks. Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Jade all started laughing about how Erza was giving the most horrible orders and how they all thought she was cheating. 'They have something good going on over here. I'll probably leave.' Aiko thinks as he gets up and walks out the kitchen.

Jade watches this and looks at Gray. Gray looks at Jade and nods his head in approval. Jade smiles at Gray and kisses him on the cheek before she goes after Aiko before he leaves. Jade catches Aiko just before he reaches the door. "Hey! Thanks for coming over. You should come check out the guild. You don't have to be at the Fairy Tail school to be part of the guild." Jade says as she hugs him.

Aiko hugs her back. "I'll think about it Precious. I'll make sure I see you first before anybody else ok New Years." Aiko says as the two stops hugging. "I'll be at the guildhall. Celebrating with everybody. Come by then so you can check it out." Jade says. "Ok. I'll go then. See you in two days!" Aiko says as he waves Jade a bye and walks out the door.

Jade's P.O.V.

I closed the door and walked back to where everybody else was eating at. Lucy was in the kitchen washing everybody's dishes while Natsu and Gray just talked. I sat in the chair across from the boys. "Could you two please start being nice to the Hatsumei's? All three of them are my best friends including you Natsu." I tell the boys making them stop talking and listen to me.

"Of course. Well I'm not the one that came in without permission and punched Aiko." Natsu says while he looks at Gray. "I didn't know him. Plus for all I know he could've been putting the moves on my girl." Gray says. I race over behind Gray with a knife in my hand. I put the knife right at his neck while holding his head up so he can look at me. "Remember when I was singing with Deku?" I ask the boys.

"Yeah." They both says. "I sung a song called 'You Don't Own Me'. Remember?" I ask them. "Yeah." They say once again. "What I sung in that song was true. I will never ever be owned by anybody! Not by my father, boyfriend, bestfriend, NOBODY!" I yell as I put the knife near Gray's apple. Gray gulps and nods his head. "Sorry." Gray says.

"Good." I say as I put the knife away from Gray. "I'm going to the guild I have to meet up with Cana." I say. "Ok. We'll meet you there." Natsu says as him and Gray gets up and starts heading for the door. While the two boys walk out of the house I went into the kitchen to put the knife up and Lucy went to her room to change. After I put the knife up I went to my room to get ready myself.

I put on a black and purple sleek skirt with large slits on both sides of the dress while covering the front and back. With my hair braided with two large bands of hair in the back with black bows on each strand. I also put on white long boots with black long sleeves. Aiko designed it for me. He even gave me some shades that he made personally. The glasses had some type of form of his magic built in them. He told me that the outfit was inspired by the zodiac sign Capricorn.

Lucy and I headed for the guild. Once we got there I immediately got to Cana Alberona. She is the daughter of Gildarts, a S Class wizard. Cana always dreams of telling Gildarts he is her dad. She has been trying to do this ever since she came to the guild when she was a little kid after her mom died.

Regular P.O.V.

When Jade got to the guild she went to Cana. The two started talking about something. "So when is he coming huh?" Jade asks. Cana pulls out her cards and set them out. Cana can use her Fortune Telling cards to predict the future. "Yeah I looked at the cards and they say he comes today." Cana explains.

"Ooh! I can't wait. So here's the plan! You have a father daughter moment I come in and ask Gildarts to go on a job with him! Then Boom! Adios Amiga!" Jade says excitingly.

"But what if he just comes, get a quest, and leaves?"

"He isn't going on a job without me!" Jade says

The ground slightly then majorly starts shaking.

"What is that?" Jade asks.

"That's him. That's Gildarts. Everybody thinks he is so strong that they have to pull the city apart just so he can come on over here to Fairy Tail." Cana explains

_That's all for now! I hope you enjoy! I know it's an unnecessary chapter but it's just to get everybody caught up so what happens next chapter don't I don't know surprise anybody or anything. I really don't know so…. yeah hope you enjoy! I also don't know when I'm going to end this series. i might just end it after New Years. I don't know. I do know after I finish this I'm doing a Inuyasha and Fruits Basket crossover. While I'm doing that I might also make a Naruto and Attack On Titan Croosover. i just can't wait to make them!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Take me with you GILDARTS!**

_I might end this series after The one year skip that Fairy Tail did for the war of Fiore and Alvarez Empire and that will be very very soon. Imma do a time skip and nothing after that because I have two stories I need to get off my mind and online._

Previously

"That's him. That's Gildarts. Everybody thinks he is so strong that they have to pull the city apart just so he can come on over here to Fairy Tail." Cana explains

Now

Somebody destroyed the door. "Hey!" A tall man said as he came in the guild. "Don't you ever know how to not shatter the door?" Jade asks. "Yes I do but it's fun!" Gildarts day as he ruffles Jade's hair. Cana steps forward and pauses. Gildarts paid attention for at least a minute but Cana said nothing.

Gildarts scoops Cana up in a big hug. "Cana!" Gildarts scream as he hugs his daughter. "Put me down dad!" Cana yells. Gildarts put her down. "I missed you." Cana mumbles as she looks the opposite way of Gildarts. "I missed you too sweet pea!" Gildarts say with a soft smile. "Fight me!" Natsu yells as he charges at Gildarts with a kick.

Gildarts blocked the kick with his arm. Natsu charges at Gildarts again. "Fire dragon fist!" Natsu yells. Gildarts simply chopped his head and Natsu head went straight in the floor and he got knocked out. Jade approaches him with Gray by her side.

"What's going here?" Gildarts ask as he sees Gray and Jade holding hands. "Jade is my girlfriend." Gray says proudly as he holds their hands up for him to see. "You won't be dating her!" Gildarts yells.

"Oh yes? Well make me!"

"Oh I will!"

Gildarts and Gray started playing fighting but Gildarts didn't really put that much strength into it like how he does Natsu. "These two people." Jade sighs. Jade senses movements at the guild door and looks over there to see yellow hair. A strike of yellow lightning came down and the yellow hair disappeared. "He probably came back today too." Jade mumbles.

"Who comes back?" Mira Asks. "Nobody. He'll probably show up here during New Years." Jade reassures Mira. Mira looks confused. "Ok. I guess I'll see…" Mira says in defeat and walks away. Jade freezes Gildarts and Gray's legs along with feet in ice. "Can you two stop?" Jade asks with a glare worse than Ezra's.

"Yes…" Gildarts and Gray say in defeat. Gildarts crushes the ice off of his and Gray's legs with his Crush magic. Jade jumps on Gildarts back as he walks up stairs to the second floor which is for S Class wizards. Gildarts finally got to the second floor, stopped, and looked at Jade. "Are you a S Class wizard?" Gildarts Asks.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm a S Class wizard. I didn't take the exams though. Gramps saw my talent and immediately just bumped me up." "

"I'll ask Master."

"Ask him. I was just wondering if you can take me on a mission with you."

"Let's go see Master right now to see which level are you." Gildarts say as the two heads for Master's office. Gildarts knocked. "Come in." Master said from the inside as Gildarts walks in the office with Jade still on his back. The two sat down.

"I have a question." Gildarts starts. "Go ahead." Master says as he looks up from his paperwork. "Is Jade a S Class wizard." Gildarts ask as he looks at Jade then Master. Master laughs. "Of course not!" Master laughs. Gildarts looks at Jade. "She is more than qualified to go on a 10 year quest." Master Says as he gets serious. Gildarts eyeballs a smiling Jade.

"She? Is she stronger than Erza and Laxus?!" Gildarts Asks out if curiosity. "Of course I am. If I was here during that 'Battle of Fairy Tail' thing that Laxus started I would have destroyed him!" Jade says with rage in her eyes. "Yes. She can beat Laxus and Erza. Her powers depends on what she is fighting for. It's a shame because even her glare is worse than Erza's." Master says as he shudders.

"Ok. Well is it ok if I take her on a 10 year quest?" Gildarts Asks. "Yes. That's completely fine. Since it's two of you the job can get done faster and you'll be back before you know it." Master explains. "I might have to do all the work because your handicap." Jade says as she looks at his leg and arm. "I heard you squared up with Natsu and he almost passed out." Gildarts Says as the two starts to walk out of Master's office.

"Yep! He was tired. I only used my fire dragon magic then. I could've used ice but it wouldn't have made a greater effect. It would be like a Gray and Natsu fight." Jade says as she climbs back up on his back.

"I guess you're right. I haven't seen one of those in a long time." Gildarts Says as he heads to the quest board. "Well you can see one right now. They're fighting about who got the mission first." Jade says as she points to downstairs. Gildarts and Jade looks over the ledge of the second floor to look at the fight. Jade's jumps off of Gildarts' back and onto the ledge.

'What if I push her leg to make her fall back and I can catch her by grabbing her back and big butt bridal style?' Gildarts thinks as he looks at Jade's butt. Gildarts pushes Jade's leg forward. Jade leg went up in front of her. Everybody stopped and looked at her as she screamed. Jade tried to balance herself but she fell forward as her leg fell back. Jade fell head first on the bar counter.

Gildarts looks scared and shocked at what he made Jade do. Everybody kept staring at Jade. Then from where her head was blood started leaking. Mirajane hurries over to Jade and picks her up. "James and Jayden take her to Porlyusica. I'll tell master and call her that your on your way." Mira explains. James and Jayden did what they were told. Mira called Porlyusica and told her of the situation and also told Master of what happened.

Gildarts went to the bottom of the stairs and to the place where Jade landed. There was blood on the counter. Gildarts ignored all of the glares and looks he was getting. 'I'm so sorry. I really am sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.' Gildarts thinks as he stares at the blood of his fake daughter's blood. 'She is like my second daughter.' Gildarts thinks as a tear comes out of his eye without him noticing.

Mirajane just stared at him. "What you gonna do hit me like you used to?" Gildarts say

as he cries. "That's idiotic. It would hurt more if I didn't." Mirajane Says as she throws a rag on his head. "Clean up her blood. Maybe you can notice what she's been through just then." Mira says as she walks away. Gildarts cleans up Jade blood.

He accidentally touches a drop of blood and looks at it for a while. Then his finger starts to burn. Gildarts wipes the blood off of his hand onto the cloth so his finger can stop burning. 'It's like fire.' Gildarts thinks. Gray walks up behind him. "If you touch her blood for more than 10 seconds it starts to burn. Her blood has either fire within it. Or it just reacts like it's dry ice." Gray explains.

Gildarts looks at Gray and then back at his almost burnt finger. 'All the pain she's been through. Her blood is trying to show me her pain. Heh. It hurts. That's the worst connection I've ever had.' Gildarts thinks. Gray walks away as Gildarts finishes cleaning Jade's blood. 'I'll go visit Jade right now.' Gildarts thinks as he puts the rag up.

Gildarts used the door this time and went to Porlyusica to check on Jade. Gildarts knocks on the door. "Come in Gildarts." Porylusica says as Gildarts comes in and sits down. "How is she?" Gildarts Asks looking at Jade on a hospital bed. "Not ok I can tell you that. If you were planning on taking her on a mission. Cancel your plans. She has brain damage. When she fell on her head it caused her to have a brain injury." Porylusica explains.

Gray enters the room and sat down. "She possibly could have Amnesia. Causes of amnesia is: Dementia. A memory's location in your brain is thought to depend on its age.

Anoxia. A depletion of oxygen levels can also affect your entire brain and lead to memory loss.

Damage to the hippocampus.

Head injuries.

Alcohol use.

Trauma or stress.

And then Electroconvulsive therapy.

So if she has been going through any of that please tell me now." Porylusica explains.

"Ever since Christmas break started she's been under a lot of stress with everybody. She has a whole collection of alcohol hiding in her house so she's been drinking that. I've seen her drink a lot when she get to the guild. Even though she's underage. She's only 17. I guess the head injury today just added to all of that." Gray explains.

"At this rate she might lose all of her memories with all of those. You two need to leave while I treat to her brain. I'll release her tomorrow. Tell Lucy about her sister and Lucy will get her memories back." Porylusica says. "Ok." The two boys say as they leave the place. When the two got outside Gray threw ice bombs at Gildarts but he just shattered them with his magic. "It's your fault she's like this." Gray says out of anger.

"It's not fully my fault." Gildarts Says. "Yes it is. Your a fucking pervert who wanted to grab some of my girlfriend's ass and look what happened! I saw the look on your face as you was staring at her. I'm not an idiot." Gray says. "You truly isn't. Is it wrong of me to go on a mission while she's recovering? I would say yes it is. But I want your opinion." Gildarts say as he walks in front of Gray and looks back at him. "Of course it's not ok."

Gray yells. "It's not fine when your so much like 2nd daughter is hurt and about to lose her memories because of what you did!" Gildarts turns around and face the outside world. "Yeah I know." Gildarts say as he walks away.

The next day around noon (Jade's P.O.V.)

I wake up with a wincing pain in my head. Who am I? I try to sit up but I fall back down on a pillow. What is going on? Why is my head hurting? Where am I? I look to each side of me. Who are these two men? I tap both of the men shoulders. "Hey wake up you two!" I say to them.

The two of them flinch and wake up. As they sit up they look at me and then each other. "Tell me something…" The man with the blue but black hair say. "What?" I ask. "Do you remember who you are?" The same man ask. "No. I don't know who you are either. Neither of you." I say. The other man who looked way older than me and the blue haired man was staring at me.

"Anything wrong sir?" I ask the man. The brown haired man didn't say anything. I looked at the blue haired man for answers then he started to stare at me. "Y-Your clothes. G-gone." The blue haired man stutters as he blushes. I look down to see myself naked. "DAMN!" I yell as I put the cover I have over my chest. I look around for clothes. "Uhm. Brown haired sir can I please get those clothes on that dresser over there?" I ask.

The man had a nosebleed and handed me some clothes. "Can you two get out while I change." I ask but it was more of a statement than a question. "Of course." The brown haired man says as he exits the room with the other man. I change clothes and I order them to come back in the room. When the two came back in they sat down. "Your name is Jade Heartfilia. I'm Gray Fullbuster. Your boyfriend. This is Gildarts Clive. He is your father figure but his real daughter is Cana Alberona." Gray explains.

"Oh ok. But where is my real father?" I ask. "We'll let your twin sister explain that." Says Gildarts. "Oh. Ok. So I have a sister?" I ask. "Yes. But you have 6 siblings. But we'll let your sister explain that." Gildarts explains. "Ok. I want to go walk around so is it ok if I leave?" I ask. "Yeah sure. Here is the address to your sister's house. You two live together." Gray says as he gives me a piece of paper. "Ok. Well thank you both. For everything." I say.

I lean forward and give Gray a kiss on the lips which leaves him blushing and stunned which makes me giggle. Then I lean in to hug Gildarts as he hugs me back. "I'm sorry I did this to you." Gildarts whispers in my ear. I let go of him and stare at him as he looks disappointed. I think in himself. I'm not sure. "It's ok. I'm sure you didn't mean it. You look like a good man." I say reassuring him.

But then again. You can't judge people by their covers. I get up, put on my shoes, and walk to my sister's house. I knock on the door.

Regular P.O.V.

Ever since Lucy saw Jade get hurt by her injury Lucy have been going in Jade's secret stash of beer for Jade and Gray and started drinking. Lucy heard the doorbell. "Ugh! Who is it?!" Lucy yells. "Uhm. It's Jade. Your sister?" Jade says from the door. Lucy eyes pops open as she rushes to the door. Lucy opens the door and hops into Jade's arms which Jade gladfully enjoyed. "Your back." Lucy says as she cries.

_Sorry it's so sad. I just needed something to end off the season. There will be another chapter after this so don't worry! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Getting Jade's memories back!**

Previously

Ever since Lucy saw Jade get hurt by her injury Lucy have been going in Jade's secret stash of beer for Jade and Gray and started drinking. Lucy heard the doorbell. "Ugh! Who is it?!" Lucy yells. "Uhm. It's Jade. Your sister?" Jade says from the door. Lucy eyes pops open as she rushes to the door. Lucy opens the door and hops into Jade's arms which Jade gladfully enjoyed. "Your back." Lucy says as she cries.

Now

Then Lucy quickly remembers what Gray told her yesterday. "_She might have amnesia. So just ask her if she remembers you. I just know she'll answer truthfully." Gray tells Lucy as he takes another sip of one of Jade's "secret stash" of beer. "Ok. I'll welcome her with open arms. I hope she don't get amnesia but we'll get her memories back if she does." Lucy tells Gray._

_Now_

Lucy pulls back from Jade and keeps her hands on Jade's arms. "Do you remember me?" Lucy Asks. Jade thinks hard and stares hard at Lucy's face. "I'm sorry but I don't remember. Gildarts and Gray just told me their names and who they were to me. They gave me this address and said I live here with my sister, Lucy Heartfilia." Jade explains.

"Oh ok. Well come in come in." Lucy ushers Jade into the house. There were beer and liquor bottles everywhere. Some on the ground, couch, and mostly in the kitchen. Jade looks at one of the liquor bottles and her head starts to hurt and she grips her head as she bends over. Jade moans in pain.

"Those are my liquor bottles." Jade says as the pain in her head goes away. "You remember that of all things?" Lucy Asks surprised. "Of course. I think I used to be addicted to it or something." Jade says. "Ok. Well I'm sorry for remembering that and not you." Jade says as she looks down. "Oh it's ok. Jade you loved liquor. You had a secret stash." Lucy say trying to reassure Jade.

'I think you loved liquor more than me. I'm not telling her this is her secret stash.' Lucy thinks. "I got this from a secret place in your walk-in closet you made with Gray." Lucy says telling the truth. "Oh. I kind of have OCD I think. I can't stand to see this house dirty." Jade says. "Hold on there dragon. I need to call a few of our friends so they can help us get your memories back." Lucy says.

"Ok." Jade says as she starts collecting the glass bottles of liquor so she can break them sometime later. "Hello. Natsu. Jade is back…" Lucy says saying the last part slowly. "Ok! I'm coming!" Lucy hears from the phone. A few seconds a window opened up letting in a breeze and then the window closed again. Fast footsteps was heard from Jade's room.

Jade's P.O.V.

I man that looked around to be my age with pink hair and a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. The boy's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder.

He wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers the boy's left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. The boy also wears a black and white scarf. He now wears a wristband on his right wrist.

The man ran all the way up to my face and looks down at her face. I look up at his eyes because I'm slightly shorter than him. (But not as short as Levy.) The pink haired man hugged me. "I missed you." The pink haired boy whispers in my ear which made my face heat up. Out of gratitude I hug the boy back but then let's go. "I'm sorry. But I forgot who you are. Can you please tell me who you are." I say as the boy stops hugging me and stare at me.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Your best friend." Natsu explains. "Oh." I say before I jump up and hug Natsu. Natsu hugs me back. For a second I thought we were a couple. I only thought that until I heard a thought of Lucy. 'He's MY boyfriend' she thought. I pushed myself away from Natsu. "I'm sorry I felt so much like he was my boyfriend and I didn't know he was actually yours Onee-Chan." I say before I stormed out of the house, ignoring the stares of Lucy and Natsu.

Regular P.O.V.

"What did you say to her to make her say that?" Natsu asks a little bit of rage but mostly curiosity. "I thought to myself that you is my boyfriend." Lucy says truthfully.

"Remember that we are pretending so we can make Gray and Jade happy. You love Gray and I love Jade."

"I know. I know. But why couldn't we solve it just by me dating Gray and you dating Jade when we had two weeks without Jade to decide that?!"

"Well why can't we?!"

"Fine then. We 'break up' as of right now. But we need them to break up. I think Jade loved you from the start but just used Gray to get her mind off of you. But not in a bad way of using Gray."

"Yeah. It only a matter of time before Jade tells Gray about her feelings. Even though they did have sex."

"Yeah. I think she was too wasted and caught up in the mood. She always is." Lucy says remember Christmas morning when Lucy and Gray caught Leo and Jade almost kiss. "Yeah." Natsu also says as he remember Christmas night of Gray and Jade having sex.

"I'll call the others. You go look for Jade and call me after you find her." Lucy orders. "Ok!" Natsu says before he runs out of the house. Lucy calls the Hatsumei brothers, Cana, Erza, Mira, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Rogue, and another person.

By the time Lucy got to the last phone call she told the man what happened to Jade. "Ok. Send her over after you find her. I have something that will make her remember something important." The man says over the line. "Ok. Thank you." Lucy says as she hangs up. "I never thought I'd say 'thank you' to that man ever again." Lucy says.

Lucy walks out of her house locking it behind her and suddenly she hears her phone ring. Lucy picks it up as quickly as she can. "Hello?" Lucy Asks through the phone. "I found her. We are at that place where Jade and I spar." Natsu says over the phone. "Ok! I'll let everybody else know that." Lucy says. "Ok." Natsu says.

Lucy texts everybody the location of Jade. Then Lucy runs out to where Natsu said he was.

Natsu P.O.V.

I was looking around when I smelled some good ol' ribs. Then I thought about something, 'Wait! I can just track her down by her sent!' I sniff the air and I run towards a very familiar place in the woods. When I finally get there I'm bend over to take a breath. When I look up I see Jade sitting with her back on a tree trunk just staring at me. "Jade!" I yelled as I run and hug her so tight.

Jade hugs me back. "I thought you were lost best friend." I say as I let her go and she let me go. "I'm sorry Natsu. I just got overworked and my heart started beating too fast. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack but I didn't want you two to worry about me." Jade confesses. "No Jade. Lucy and I are always here for you. No matter what comes up." I say as I hug Jade and she hugs me back.

Regular P.O.V.

Jade buries her head into Natsu's scarf which makes her feel protected and Natsu buries his nose and mouth into Jade's neck also feeling protected. 'I'm sorry Gray.' Natsu thinks. Natsu slowly lets his tongue out and licks Jade's neck. Jade blushes madly but stays in the spot that she is in so that the scarf can hide her blush. Natsu bites her neck a little bit and sucks on the small spot making a purple and blue mark.

"N-Natsu.." Jade tries to say but it comes out in a moan. "I'm sorry." Natsu says as the two stops hugging and looks at each other's eyes. "It's ok. I'm not sure but I don't think the old Jade loves Gray like she loves you." Jade confesses. "I thought that too." Natsu smiles. "I think the old Jade didn't want to break Gray's feelings so I locked up my feelings for you. I still don't want to break his feelings. I want to break up with him." Jade says as she starts to cry on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu looks from Jade to behind her. There standing was almost everybody that Lucy called including Lucy herself. "Well I think you already did." Gray says from behind Lucy. Jade looks up but doesn't turn around as she heard the sound of Gray's voice. Jade starts crying. Jade jumps up to Gray and hugs him as she rapidly keeps saying sorry over and over again.

Gray hugs Jade back to her surprise and puts his lips next to her ear. Gray slowly licks it and nibbles on it which nobody can see what he was doing but Jade begins to blush madly until Gray stops what he was doing and whispers in her ear. "I'm sorry too. I've been doing the same thing. I love Lucy not you. I'm truly sorry. I didn't want Juvia to harm Lucy and your stronger than Lucy so I just wanted you to protect yourself." Gray confesses as he whispers in Jade's ear.

"You could have just asked me to protect her! Baka!" Jade says as she punches Gray on the head making him fall down and making a dent into the ground. After a minute or two of everybody staring at Gray, Gray slowly gets up.

"You just got out of the hospital. How are you so strong?" Sting asks surprised and breaking the tension in the air. "Of course she is. One time she punched me in the stomach and made a big dent in Lucy's wall." Gray says. "Yeah but I got the wall fixed." Lucy says.

"Enough of that. Can we start getting her memories back?" Natsu asks. Jade nods. "Ok then. Jade try to remember. One day we were sparring here." Natsu tells Jade. Jade thinks hard then harder and harder. "I can't remember it." Jade says. "I think I have something to try and help her remember." Gajeel says as he pulls her towards their school and everybody followed.

The group stood in front of the school door. "We can't get in. It's a Sunday." Gray points out. Gajeel looks at the door handle and ate it. "Now it's not." Gajeel says as he kicks down the door. The group walks in and heads towards the library. Jade sits in one seat and Gajeel sits across from her. "Can you remember anything?" Gajeel Asks.

Jade tries harder again and still comes up with nothing. Levy takes the group to the music room where Deku and Jade met. "Can you remember anything?" Deku Asks. "No." Jade says a little irritated. Leo takes Jade to in front of Lucy's house and asks her if she remembers anything. The cycle kept going.

Aiko took Jade to his room/ the one that they shared when Jade stayed with Aiko. Gray took Jade to her own room, the one that the two had sex in on Christmas early early morning. Rin takes Jade to the bottom of the stairs in his house where Deku and Rin had perverted sayings towards Jade's outfit that Aiko made. Cana took Jade to a church the two used to hang out at a lot when they were younger kids. (Jade used to sneak away from Igneel and she met Cana at the church.)

Mira took Jade to the bar at Fairy Tail where they talk about relationship statuses. Erza took Jade to her room at Fairy Hill where Erza let Jade stay the night because Gray and Lucy was mad at Jade. Rogue took Jade to her favorite ice cream place. Sting took Jade to Sabertooth's pool where the constantly skinny dip at. Sting had to whisper the reason why they were at the pool in Jade's ear.

"None of this is working!" Jade yells at them. Everybody stood frozen at her angry tone. "That's right. I have one more place to take you!" Lucy says breaking the tension in the air. "Fine one more place then I'm going home." Jade says. The group cheers. Lucy and the group all take a train and walks to a rich estate. "What is this rich pace?" Levy asks. "This is our father's estate." Lucy says.

Jade rolls her eyes when she sees flamingos. The group kept walking through which seems like a village and as they finally stopped they were in front of a giant mansion but not as big as the Hatsumei's mansion. "Eh. It's not all that." Rin says not the least stunned. Everybody stared at Rin. "It's true." Jade says remembering a flashing memory of Aiko and Jade first meeting as her head starts to hurt.

"So you remembered?" Aiko Asks. "Yeah. But every time I remember something my head starts hurting." Jade confesses. "It's ok. Your headache will be gone soon." Said a man at the front of the door. Everybody looked at the old man who was now 45. He has blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw. The man's hair is kept extremely neat and trim, and he has a penchant for wearing rather expensive tailored suits.

"Come in. I have a book that will cure your amnesia. But it's very rare. So let's keep it that way." Jude explains as he lets his maids usher them into the house. The group went to Jude's office's library. Jude pulled out a book and handed it to Levy. "Ms. Mcgarden. May you and Lucy please figure out this enchantment?" Jude Asks Levy. "Of course Mr. Heartfilia." Levy says. Lucy carefully eyes Jude.

Levy and Lucy started to solve the enchantment while Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Gray argue. Jade stood by Jude and started talking to him. "Who are you to me? How come we have the same last name?" Jade asks. "I'm your father. You helped me in money so this is how I repay you." Jude says straight forward making everybody stop and stare at him.

"Even though you didn't marry Rin Hatsumei I still made money from working with Mr. Hatsumei." Jude explains making Aiko and Rin almost attack Jude. Jade started to black out and become a whole different person. Jade froze Rin and Aiko's feet to the ground. Jade slowly walked from beside to in front of Jude. "You fucking low life." Jade says after she slaps the man leaving the room silent.

"You used me for money!" Jade yells as she knees the man making him cough up blood. "Your a sick excuse for a father if for anything!" Jade yells as she kicks him to the farthest wall making a hole in it and getting Jude stuck in the hole. "I am not longer your fucking daughter!" Jade says as she kicks him through the hole and to another wall outside of the library which is Jude's office.

Everybody runs into Jude's office. (Natsu unfroze Aiko and Rin's feet.) Jade pulls Jude out of the hole and holds him up in the air by holding his neck. "My fucking name is Jade Dragneel bitch! Remember it!" Jade says as she gets ready to slam Jude into the ground. (Yes into.) Ice quickly freezes over Jade's body. Jude's body was just 1 foot off the ground. "Ok Jade! He gets it. He isn't worthy of being a father to anyone." Gray sums up.

Jade uses her fire magic to melt the ice off of her. By the time Jade is unmelted Jude is down on the ground and Jade passes out.

Jade P.O.V.

After I passed out I woke up to a bright light and to one handsome pink haired boy sleeping peacefully on my lap. I tap Natsu to wake him up but he didn't wake up. 'What if…' I think. I looked around the room to see Gray and Lucy sleeping side by side, Gajeel and Levy sleeping side by side, Rin laying down on Aiko and Deku's Laps as the three slept, and Sting and Rogue sleeping side by side. I went up close to Natsu's ear and I blew into it.

Natsu quickly woke up and stared at me flustered. "Good morning baby." I whisper in his ear. He gets even more redder as I giggle quietly. I leaned back in my hospital bed. He got up and leaned in towards me, he went back to the same spot he marked earlier and licked on it and whispered in my ear. "Want me to take you home babe." He whispers which makes me go a little bit red.

I quickly pull his head into a passionate tongue kiss. After a bit we both pulled away gasping for air with a little bit of saliva connecting to each other's inner mouth. "You taste good." Jade says. "So do you. You taste like strawberries." Natsu confesses. "And you taste like my favorite person in the world." I say before I quickly put my tongue back in his mouth and kiss him again.

"The others will wake up soon. We'll continue this later." Natsu say after we got done making out. "Betcha." I say. "Yeah. I been woke up but not everybody else. We got the book and we know how to get your memories back." Aiko say making Natsu and I stare red faced at him. "Sorry-" "It's ok. It's not like I haven't tasted your strawberry tongue before." Aiko confesses which wakes up the whole room.

I mentally slapped myself as I remembered our little moments together. "You did what?!" Natsu beamed shaking Aiko back and forth. Aiko didn't look fazed by Natsu's attitude at all and kept a straight face while talking about all of our little "sessions". After their commotion Aiko and Natsu got kicked out of the hospital. Lucy and Levy got my memories back to me and I was released.

When I got back to the guild Gildarts apologized so many times and every single time I forgave him. Gildarts and I went on our 10 year S Class mission and I quickly finished the job for him which was defeating a gigantic monster that's been wrecking guilds and villages. We finally got back in time for New Years.

_That's it for this chapter. I'm already over 3000 words. So next chapter will be about New Years. Soon enough I will end this series. No more news so bai!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Happy New Years!**

Previously

When I got back to the guild Gildarts apologized so many times and every single time I forgave him. Gildarts and I went on our 10 year S Class mission and I quickly finished the job for him which was defeating a gigantic monster that's been wrecking guilds and villages. We finally got back in time for New Years.

Now

Jade and Gildarts made it back to guild only around 7 o'clock in the afternoon in time for New Years. The two walks in and say their heys to everybody and then head to the bar where Mira is waiting for them.

"Hey Mira!"

"Hey Jade. We need to do our daily talk again tonight. I missed you before you left."

"Of course. I'll come by our place around 8. Ok?"

"Sounds good. What you two want to drink?"

"I want a Patron, Hennessy, Bacardi, Whiskey, and Vodka." Jade says which makes a few guild members turn her way. "Can we share?" Gildarts ask. "No. I don't share my liquor." Jade says with a bad aura around her.

"Ok then Mira can you get me a Vodka mixed with pineapple juice?" Gildarts Asks. "Sure." Mira says as she hands Jade and Gildarts their drinks. Natsu runs into the guild hall and immediately charges at Gildarts but Gildarts blocked his attack and then hit him to the ground.

Natsu jumps back up. "I'm going to beat you one of these days Gildarts." Natsu says. "We'll see about that kiddo." Gildarts say. "Hey Natsu…" Jade quietly says but loud enough for Natsu to hear. "Hey Jade!" Natsu exclaims as he walks towards Jade.

The two hug out of shyness of their relationship getting out. "Fuck it!" Jade tells Natsu. Jade drinks some of her Patron and then tongue kisses Natsu transporting the Patron from her mouth to Natsu's and Natsu drinks the Patron.

"Wooo!" Jade yells gaining the attention from many guild members including Cana Alberona. Cana walks over to Jade. "Hey Jade how about a drinking contest?" Cana Asks.

"Bet! I already know I can beat you! Fill up a whole barrel of liquor and I can beat you! That's my only condition!" Jade yells gathering most of the guild. "Ok! Hey Macao and Wakaba can you do that for us?!" Cana yells. "Sure!" The two men replied.

After the barrels were filled Macao and Wakaba brought the barrels over to the girls. "Ready, Set, Go!" The guild members yelled and with that the girls started chugging. Within 7 seconds Jade was done. Within 10 seconds Cana was done.

"Haha! I beat you!" Jade says a little bit drunk.

"That's not fair!" Cana explodes.

"But it is! You held your own against me… you're now my drinking partner!"

"Fine! Give us 5 more barrels!"

After the two got done with their barrels and more barrels they just started doing shots. "Gray, Natsu,s Lucy, Come here!" Jade yells drunk.

The three looked at each and then ran over to Jade. "Hey are you ok?" Gray Asks first. "Yeah! Here guys! Get a whip of this beer!" Jade asks as she hands each of them a mug of liquor. The three teens look at each other and then at their drinks.

"Ok… we might as well…" Natsu said reassuring a pouting but now smiling Jade. The three all drank their drinks really fast at the same time. "Oopsies! That was liquor not beer. I'm sorry guys." Jade says smirking.

"It's ok babe. We can hold our own against liquor." Natsu says. Another second later Lucy and Gray started making out in a corner as Natsu tried to get Jade home and into Jade's bedroom. It was just 5 minutes before it was New Years.

"Alright! Listen up children! It's only 5 more minutes until New Years! Now let's get ready to group together and get ready to countdown from 10 in less than 5 minutes." Master yells waking up the passed out drinkers and gaining attention from everybody.

The people who had just woken up started having headaches. After 4 minutes passed everybody was either with their loved ones, family or friends looking at their electronics.

"You ready Natsu, Lucy, Gray?" Jade Asks the four as they are sitting at a table with Natsu and Jade one side and Gray and Lucy on the other side. "Yeah. I'm ready to spend more time with you." Natsumi's says as he puts Jade on his lap facing him and away from Lucy and Gray.

"Yeah just don't worry about our answers." Lucy sarcastically says as Jade and Natsu starts making out. The two stopped for a second, looked at Lucy, looked at how many more seconds left before New Years, looked at Lucy, and went back to making out.

The .timer was only at 45 seconds left. "Wow..." Lucy extends. "I didn't know that they were that deep into it-" Gray fit Lucy's talking off by a passionate kiss. Gray's eyes are closed enjoying the kiss while Lucy eyes are wide open because she was caught off guard and immediately afterwards her eyelids drop.

It was finally 10 more seconds until the 10 second countdown and the four stopped kissing and looked at your clocks. "10.. 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…" Everybody started counting. "I love you all." Jade says. "Same!" Natsu, Lucy, and Gray say together. "3… 2… 1… **HAPPY NEW YEARS!**" Everybody yells.

Either everybody hug their friends and family or kiss their loved ones. "I'm glad to spend my new year with you Jade." Natsu says before he kisses Jade giving her no time to respond. After the two kiss Jade smiles at Natsu. "I'm glad to spend mines with you too!"

_That's it! I'm glad I was at least able to get past 10 chapters! I said I was going to be doing Attack on Titan and Naruto XOver but I originally wanted to also do Fruits Basket and Inuyasha XOver! So I'm going to start on Fruits Basket and Inuyasha now because I have so many good ideas right now for it! So the first chapter to that will be coming out very soon. I suck at summaries so please don't get mad at it. _


End file.
